


Darla's Abra Catastrophic Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the others have gone to Equestria, Darla accompanies Amber and Annabelle to meet Amber's cousin Timmy Turner who is just an average kid who nobody understands except that he has fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. When it's the one year anniversary of when Timmy got Cosmo and Wanda, all is well until a certain muffin is on the loose and might fall into the wrong hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were packing up to go away for a little while.

"You guys are going to Equestria again?" Darla pouted as this was before she became an honored guest to the pony world after the Friendship Games between Canterlot High and Crystal Prep and it was the return of disharmony, but they would learn that shortly after arriving to Twilight's castle.

"Sorry, Darla, but it's our duty, plus we haven't had any time to have real fun with the Mane Six." Atticus put his arm around his little sister.

"What am I gonna do without you guys?" Darla pouted.

"You can go over to Amber's house and spend time with her." Patch smiled.

"I gues so... "Darla hated to be left out.

"Aw, Darla, I know you hate being left out, but you can't go to Equestria with us," Atticus comforted. "At least, not yet anyway... We'll be back next week and then we can do whatever you want!"

"Just no dress-up." Patch then begged.

"Okay." Darla said with a small smile.

"Come on, we better get going." Patch said.

Atticus gave Darla a nice and tight hug and went off with Patch to get to their Equestrian vacation.

Darla sighed as she was then going to see Amber. "What am I gonna do while they're all gone?"

"Maybe visit my cousin Timmy Turner." Amber said, coming into the room.

"I didn't know you had a cousin?" Darla said back to her.

"Murray knows him back in Fairy World." Amber said.

"He does?" Darla asked.

They were now at the Greening house in Annabelle's bedroom.

"Yeah, Murray knows Timmy very well, but mostly through some stories," Annabelle said. "In fact, he's going with a bunch of other fairy godparents to see Timmy for his 'Fairy-Versary' party."

"His what?" Darla and Amber asked, confused.

"You have to see and since you're both included in the magical kingdom, it's okay that you know too." Annabelle said.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Darla shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds like it." Amber also shrugged.

The three of them were going to get there the only way they could without drawing attention and that was by magic. As they went to the place known as 'Dimmsdale', they were going to meet one of Amber's cousins and were going to have their own magical adventure while the others were in Equestria. There was a green-haired fairy man in a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes, and there was a swirly pink-haired fairy woman in a short-sleeved yellow top, black pants, and black shoes.

"Those must be his fairy godparents." Annabelle said.

"You must be Annabelle." the pink-haired fairy smiled to the brown-haired girl.

"That's me," Annabelle smiled. "Murray's my fairy godfather."

"How's he doing?" The green-haired fairy asked.

"He's not here?" Annabelle asked. "Huh, could've sworn he sent us here with his magic."

"Then why's that wand in your hand?" The green-haired fairy asked.

"My wand?" Annabelle asked, then looked down. "Oh, this is just a toy wand."

"Are you sure?" the pink-haired fairy asked. "You seem far different than many mortal children we've met before."

"Well, the only thing major I did was help defeat Claudia..." Annabelle shrugged.

Murray soon appeared.

"Hey, Murray!" Annabelle smiled.

"Hey, kiddo, I tried to get to your house, but you were already gone," Murray said. "I was gonna take you to Amber's cousin's place."

"Murray!" the pink-haired and green-haired fairies smiled.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Murray smiled back and hugged the fairy couple.

"You three know each other?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yes, we do." Wanda smiled.

"We used to tutor Murray when he was in the Fairy Academy." Cosmo added. "Is this your godchild, Murray?"

"Yes, this is Annabelle Greening," Murray introduced. "These are her friends, Darla and Amber."

"Uh, are they mortals?" Cosmo asked warningly. "I mean... You know The Rules..."

"The Rules?" Darla asked.

"Yes, sweetie, you see, there are strict rules about being a fairy godparent and you get a nifty rule book," Wanda replied. "There are many important rules such as, you can't interfere with true love, you can't use magic to win in a contest, and you can't tell anybody about us or else we'll go away forever, and that includes Murray."

"But we're included in the magical kingdom." Darla said.

"You are?" Cosmo asked curiously.

"Hmm... I'd like to see some proof, just so you three don't get into trouble." Wanda put her hands on her hips in an accusatory fashion.

"One of them has the Legendary Silver Crystal." Murray said.

"That's me." Darla said.

"Wanda, look!" Cosmo spotted a familiar brooch in the little blonde girl's pocket.

Wanda saw that and saw that it was true.

"I'm also descended from Queen Elsa of Ardendelle," Amber said. "I have my own winter powers."

"Wow, I guess then none of you are in trouble." Wanda smiled.

Darla, Annabelle, and Amber smiled.

"Come with us, we must see our godchild right away," Wanda said. "Ready, Cosmo?"

"Ready, Wanda!" Cosmo beamed.

And with that, they were then floating into a ten-year-old boy's bedroom, they then turned into goldfish and landed into a bowl on the boy's nightstand.

"We have a lot to do to get ready, while you're waiting, Murray, why don't you send them into Timmy's imagination to see what he's dreaming about?" Wanda suggested.

"You got it, Wanda." Murray smiled.

"Why are you guys goldfish?" Darla asked.

"It's our disguise around Timmy's parents, we'll talk later." Wanda replied.

Murray then waved his wand and the three little girls were sent into Timmy's dream world.

"No! I'll never tell you my secret!" the brown-haired boy with a silly pink hat tossed and turned in his bed.

"It must be about Timmy having fairy godparents." Amber whispered.

"That sounds about right." Darla whispered back in agreement.

We are now shown outer space and it looks like the Death Star in Star Wars.

"Star Wars?" Amber whispered, confused.

The door opened with Timmy in a beige jumpsuit and he held a pink lightsaber which came out in the shape of a fairy godparent's wand as someone who looked like Darth Vader came behind him who had a similar weapon, only green.

"Tell me your secret, Timmy Turner!" the dark figure demanded, slashing down his lightsaber.

"I'll never tell you my secret!" Timmy glared as he hit his lightsaber with his to protect himself.

"I sure wish we could be included." Annabelle said.

As though by magic, the girls had appeared. Amber looked like Princess Leia, Darla looked like Luke Skywalker's aunt, and Annabelle looked more like someone from Star Trek.

"Aw, Murray, Star Wars and Star Trek are not the same franchise!" Annabelle groaned as she looked at her outfit.

"Oops, sorry." Murray said before using his magic again.

Annabelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

Timmy jumped high with a few spins, avoiding the lightsaber, then looked curiously to Amber. "I feel like I know that girl..."

"Timmy, watch out for the lightsaber!" Amber called out.

"Stop!" A male voice called out.

Timmy dodged the lightsaber, but then he and the dark figure looked to see someone else in the room.

"Mesa don't think you two should be a-fightin'." a strange creature told them before doing odd gestures.

"Oh, great, Jar-Jar Binks..." Annabelle deadpanned.

"I suggest we toss him over the railing; all in favor, say aye." Darla said as she raised her hand.

The others didn't even say anything and did just that. Timmy then smiled, but was then blown back as the dark villain threw down his lightsaber, but luckily missed the boy.

"Join me," the dark figure demanded. "The dark side is stronger."

"I'll never join you!" Timmy fought back.

"You tell him, Timmy!" Amber smiled.

"I don't know what it is, but you look so familiar to me." Timmy said to her.

"We haven't met in a long time, but I'm your cousin Amber." Amber replied.

"Amber!" Timmy smiled.

"Timmy!" Amber smiled back.

The two were about to hug, but then Timmy stood protectively in front of his cousin as the dark figure lowered his lightsaber again and he clashed his against the villain's.

"On the bad side you get to wear black," the dark figure insisted. "And how 'bout this cape? Girls dig the cape!"

"I don't care what girls dig!" Timmy glared. "I'm ten!"

"Yeah!" Amber added.

The dark figure then cut off Timmy's hand, but the boy seemed unharmed, probably because this was just a dream.

"Hey, I've only got two of those!" Timmy glared.

"It's okay, in the end; you get another one," the dark figure replied. "A really cool robot one."

"He's an idiot, he's not supposed to tell Timmy that." Darla whispered.

"Wait a minute..." Annabelle had a sneaking suspicion.

"How do you know all this?" Timmy glared as he was now dangling for dear life.

"Because I am your father," the dark figure replied before removing the mask to reveal Cosmo's face. "Your godfather! Gimme five!"

Timmy smiled and was about to do that, but then saw he was going to fall. "Cosmo, you idiot!"

Amber, Annabelle, and Darla each began to try to stop Timmy from falling. They regretted it, but they jumped after the boy as he screamed. Wanda then poofed herself up and turned into a paintbrush and painted the background into a golden brown color and dabbed the four of them and turned them into different superheroes.

Timmy became Spiderman, Darla was in her Sailor Scout uniform, Amber was Supergirl, and Annabelle was a younger Wonder Woman.

"What the? I didn't even transform." Darla said.

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered as he slung a web and spun around as he climbed onto a bar.

Annabelle, Darla, and Amber then landed onto a rooftop.

"Cosmo, Wanda, did you turn me into Sailor Moon?" Darla looked around for the fairies.

"Yep." The fairies nodded.

"Thanks, but I can do that myself." Darla said.

"Oh, sorry," Cosmo said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to transform for Timmy."

"What're you gonna be this time?" Annabelle asked as Timmy slung another web and went to save someone from falling, not knowing who it was just yet.

"The Green Goblin." Cosmo smiled.

"How fitting." Darla smirked.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded, then poofed away as Timmy was going to be Spiderman for this dream.

"Let's follow Timmy around." Amber said.

"With our own superpowers." Annabelle smiled in excitement.

"Let's fly." Darla smiled.

The three girls then flew around.

"Ya know, in this kind of order, we look like the Powerpuff Girls." Amber said.

"Let's try that out!" Darla said which then made her brooch glow and they all changed outfits instantly.

There was then upbeat superhero theme music playing. Amber flew by in a blue dress with a big hair bow as she flew first. The music then grew soft and playful as Darla flew next in a pink dress with her golden hair in pigtails. The music then grew intense and grungy as Annabelle flew next in a purple dress with her hair looking cut short.

"Now this is cool." Amber said.

"TELL ME YOUR SECRET, TIMMY TURNER!" Cosmo laughed as he was the Green Goblin and flew on Wanda, throwing bombs at Timmy, who dodged them with ease due to his spiderweb powers.

"So, he's your cousin, huh?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, I used to hang out with him all the time, it was mostly when we were really little and around the time my parents were getting divorced," Amber replied. "Then something happened and it all changed... I'm trying to remember what it was, but it feels like someone got in the way, because we used to be the best of friends."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you." Darla smiled.

"We'll see." Amber smiled back to her best friend.

"Mesa say thank you," Jar-Jar Binks smiled as Timmy had saved his life. "Mesa no fall and go boom-boom."

"It's time for the truth, Timmy!" The Green Goblin smirked to Timmy.

Timmy then slapped him down with Jar-Jar Binks and was suddenly in an archaeological outfit which made Amber, Annabelle, and Darla fell with him, they were dressed differently themselves in they landed in a solar powered jeep like from Jurassic Park. Timmy was dressed as Alan Grant, Annabelle was Ellie Sattler, Darla was Lex Murphy, and Amber was a female and younger version of John Hammond.

"Wow." Amber said.

There was stomping heard outside which made ripples appear in the glass of water with a pair of dentures inside. A pink dinosaur leaned down and loked into the window.

"Musn't move, mustn't make a sound..." Timmy whispered to himself anxiously.

"HI, TIMMY, GOT YOUR HAND!" Cosmo appeared with a megaphone.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Darla glared before covering her mouth.

The pink dinosaur reared her head up and roared which made the whole area shake. Timmy and the others screamed and he started to drive them away as the dinosaur chased them. Jar-Jar Binks was picking roses, then moved out of the way before he could get run over by the car, but was then stepped on by the dinosaur.

"Drive! Drive! Drive for our lives!" Darla screamed.

"Tell me your secret, Timmy!" the dinosaur demanded in Wanda's voice.

"I'll never tell!" Timmy called back as he kept driving.

Wanda snarled and tried to bite onto the car until it drove off a cliff.

"Whoa, look at the time!" Cosmo said before he poofed away.

"Oh, come on!" Annabelle exclaimed.

Timmy took out a net to use as a parachute and caught them onto a tree. The girls grabbed onto Timmy as they hovered in the air and were hanging from a branch.

"Well, at least we didn't get-" Timmy started until suddenly, a green dinosaur ate them up instantly. "Eaten...?"

They were then swallowed.

"Cosmo? Wanda? Where are you?" Timmy called in the darkness.

"Murray, are you here?!" Annabelle called out in the darkness.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray then appeared and showed some light as they were in the dinosaur's stomach.

"We're right here, kiddos!" Murray smiled as he used his wand for light.

"I wish we were back in my own room!" Timmy begged.

"Why?" Cosmo asked. "It's so nice and dank in here."

Wanda then waved her wand to bring them back into Timmy's bedroom.

"Oh, thank goodness we're back in Timmy's room." Amber smiled.

Timmy tossed and turned in his bed and screamed slightly in alarm.

"Timmy, wake up, it was just a dream!" Amber shook her cousin awake.

Timmy finally woke up and sat up in his bed and had a butterfly net leftover from his last dream.

"HAPPY FAIRY-VERSARY, TIMMY!" the guests told the boy.

"Nice net, Timmy." Annabelle said.

"Huh?" Timmy looked down to the net and looked totally and completely lost over what was going on, then cheered once he saw who was in his room and jumped out of his bed. "Wow! It's every magical being I've ever met!"

"They're here for the party!" Cosmo cheered, conjuring up a party hat and noisemaker.

"So, this is the Fairy-Versary party, huh?" Amber asked as she looked around to see the guests which included numerous fairies, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and even Baby New Year.

"Why is that man wearing a diaper?" Darla asked, referring to Baby New year.

"He's Baby New Year of course." Cosmo said like it was obvious.

Darla looked rather disturbed.

"That's why we kept Timmy preoccupied with his dreams so we could keep him busy while we rounded all the guests up." Wanda smiled.

"So that's why he had those dreams." Annabelle then replied in understanding.

"So you guys lied to me?" Timmy put his hands on his hips and glared to his fairy godparents.

"Oh, relax, Timmy, it's a party, everybody's here," Wanda replied. "We even brought your cousin and her best friends."

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

"Yes, puny Turner, even I, Jorgen von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe" a big buff and muscular magical man walked over. "Who fears nothing, never helped to be ready for-" he then gasped once he saw the net that Timmy had. "A deathly butterfly net! I am frightened as a little kitten!" he then grabbed a fairy for protection of himself.

Timmy looked curiously at the net, wondering why Jorgen was afraid of it.

"Mommy!" Jorgen yelped, then grabbed the net and bashed it with the fairy to destroy it.

"Wow." Darla said.

"What's up with him?" Timmy asked.

"Butterfly nets are one of the known things in the universe that fairy magic has no effect on." Wanda explained.

"Why?" Annabelle asked.

"Hey, if it floats and has wings, a butterfly net can catch it." Wanda replied. "Besides, look at it, it's hideous!"

"It only looks that way because someone big and strong destroyed it." Amber said.

"Ah, net schmet, let's get this party started!" Cosmo said as he transformed into a Flamenco girl outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

"This seems like a nice party," Darla smiled as she looked at the festivities. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Yeah." Annabelle said.

"This is great! This is incredible! This is... Confusing... What the heck's a Fairy-Versary?" Timmy then asked.

"We were wondering that ourselves." Amber nodded to him.

Wanda then poofed up with Cosmo and magicked up a cake with a candle in it. "It was exactly one year ago we became Timmy's fairy godparents."

"So, that's a big deal, huh?" Darla asked.

"Yeah," the Easter Bunny hopped over and hid an egg under Timmy's hat. "By this time, most of you squirts get your fairy godparents taken away."

"And why's that?" Amber asked.

Jorgen then used his giant wand and made a vision appear like a video clip.

"Hey, it's Denise and Greg!" Murray said to Cosmo and Wanda. "How come you guys don't get invited to their fish bowl for dinner anymore?"

"Uh, remember, the elephant?" Wanda replied nervously.

"Oh, right..." Cosmo seemed to go along with that himself. 

"Ahem!" Jorgen cleared his voice.

"Sorry, please go on." Murray replied.

"When a child does something to reveal the existence of their fairy godparents and made them go away forever!" Jorgen replied as the boy in the video clip revealed to a girl that he had fairy godparents which made a giant rule book appear and suck away the two fairies from existence on Earth.

"But you are that rare kid who managed not to blow it for 365 straight days!" Cupid smiled to Timmy. 

"How could any kid be stupid enough to reveal their fairy godparents?" Darla asked.

"You would be surprised." Wanda mumbled.

"Congratulations, Timmy!" the others cheered for the boy.

"Cool! I mean, crud!" Timmy replied.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Amber asked her cousin.

"My parents are home and my room is filled with loud magic people!" Timmy panicked.

"Uh-oh..." Darla frowned.

"Oh, relax, Timmy, we prepared for everything." Wanda said.

"Which means Wanda prepared for everything." Murray chuckled.

"Yep!" Cosmo agreed with him.

"I zapped your doorknob, so anyone who touches it will instantly forget what they were doing," Wanda replied. "I call it 'The Forget-Me-Knob'." 

"Does it work?" Darla asked.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" Wanda made a screen appear om her wand.

The screen then showed the outside of Timmy's bedroom door to show a man with black hair who was listening in and was about to come inside. 

"Oh, Timmy, what's that loud, almost magical racket I hear coming from your room--" he then touched the doorknob and seemed fazed slightly. "Mate...? I had one in college, I should call him!" he then smiled and walked away from the door. 

"Huh, well would you look at that?" Darla smiled.

"Come on, Timmy, open your presents!" Cosmo smiled as he waved his wand with Wanda and gave him a diving board.

Timmy smiled and dove from the board and jumped into the present pile, coming out of one of them.

"And now, here to help you open your presents is our musical entertainment: Mr. Fairy Cowlick Jr!" he then introduced. 

"Who?" Amber asked.

There was a purple-haired fairy in a white suit and a top hat at the piano who then sang a song about Timmy for his special day. 

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"Makes me think of one of my mom's CDs." Amber said about the singer's style.

"This guy is a really great singer." Annabelle smiled.

The guests gave out their gifts to the brown-haired boy. The Easter Bunny gave a basket of eggs, some of which exploded, Jorgen gave a jet pack, The April Fool gave a face-shape-shifting mask which could change Timmy's look by the push of the nose, and a fairy named Juandissimo gave a magic mirror.

"Cool mirror." Darla smiled.

"Here, this should carry everything okay." Santa Claus smiled as he gave a bag for Timmy to keep his new presents inside of.

"Wow, Santa Claus!" Darla was amazed. 

"Hello there, dear," Santa smiled, then bent down to her height. "Sometimes trying to be good is just as hard to keep from being bad, but no hard feelings..."

"No hard feelings at all, sir." Darla smiled.

"I'll see you in December." Santa patted her on the head and gave her a gift which had a tag of 'Do Not Open 'Til Christmas'. 

"I'll wait for Christmas to come, sir." Darla smiled.

"That's a good girl." Santa smiled back, then poked himself on the nose which transported him away.

"I'll never understand how he does that..." Darla said to herself as she put her early Christmas present away for now.

After a while, the party ended and the others were going home. 

"So who's last?" Darla asked.

"I can't believe you got magic tooth floss from the Tooth Fairy, I wonder what this stuff does?" Amber smiled.

"Oh, hang on, guys, there's one more gift!" Wanda said.

"And it's the best one!" Cosmo added in with glee.

Jorgen then appeared with a silver canister and lifted it up to show a pink frosted muffin with star-shaped sprinkles and a candle from it. 

"A muffin?" Darla asked, confused.

"Actually, puny Earth girl, it is Turner's special Fairy-Versary muffin." Jorgen replied.

"Whoever eats the muffin gets one rule free wish." Wanda smiled.

"A rule free wish?" Timmy got excited. "I can wish for anything I want? Love? Money? Anything?!"

"You just can't wish for a better tasting muffin." Cosmo replied.

"Only lucky children can be blessed with that kind of gift, so don't goof it up!" Jorgen warned Timmy before poofing away. 

"Whoa." Amber said.

"Cool!" Timmy beamed. "This thing is amazing, but I gotta be careful with it. I can only imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands." 

"Like who?" Darla asked.

"Mr. Crocker for one thing." Timmy started. 

"Who?" Darla asked.

"He's my teacher at school, he believes in fairies and always tries to prove they exist, but everyone else just thinks he's crazy." Timmy explained.

"Man, your worst enemy is your teacher?" Annabelle asked. "That sounds awful." 

"He's an annoying enemy." Timmy said.

"He must be, but you're lucky to have your secret kept from him this long." Amber said.

"Yeah, I don't know what i did to deserve godparents as great as you guys." Timmy smiled up to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well, Timmy, according to the rules, a child is only given fairies if a child is in truly need of help." Wanda said.

"And boy, did you ever need our help!" Cosmo smiled.

"I/He did?" Timmy, Darla, Amber, and Annabelle asked.

"Well, it all started two years ago when you were eight-years-old," Wanda started up a flashback. "Amber, it took me a minute, but I finally know where I've seen you before, when your parents were splitting up, you visited Timmy all the time since your parents had a hard time with their marriage and raising you at the same time." 

"Yeah." Amber nodded.

"Ooh, I've seen this one, it's a classic!" Cosmo said as he conjured up a recliner and some popcorn to watch the flashback like a movie.

Two years ago, we are shown younger Timmy and Amber as they are sitting at the table with bowls of vegetables in front of them. 

"That's it, that's it, every precious moment saved forever!" Timmy's father filmed Timmy and made it into a video tape.

"Uncle Darren, why are you filming me and Timmy eating spinach?" Amber asked. 

"Yeah." Timmy added.

"Dear, I know you value our son more than our relationship--" Timmy's mom started.

"You bet!" Darren smiled to his wife.

"But don't you think we could leave house sometime and leave Timmy with a babysitter?" Timmy's mom then asked as she took out a flyer for a specific babysitter. "I mean, with my sister's marriage falling apart and she only has time for Amber and her job..."

"Yeah." Amber nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely..."Timmy's dad took the flyer before crumbling it up and throwing it to a pile. "NOT! I've been working hard taping every precious moment of Timmy's life since he was born! And I don't intend on missing one precious second of it!"

"Seriously?" Amber asked.

"Amber, honey, I think I know what's best for the family." Timmy's dad said to his niece-in-law. 

"But isn't spending every second recording what Timmy does creepy?" Amber asked.

"She has a point, dear," Susan agreed with Amber who sounded quite grown-up for her age, but then sighed and plopped down more vegetables for her son to eat. "All right, precious gift, eat your spinach."

"But Mommy, I already ate so much of your delicious squash, beans, and turnips, my tummy is full," Timmy replied. "May I please save the spinach for later?"

"I'm sorry, son, but I don't have any footage of you eating spinach!" Darren smiled as he continued to film his son.

"But Uncle Darren, Timmy's full." Amber said.

"Besides, there are millions of children around the world who would be very grateful of a delicious home-cooked dinner like this." Susan forced a smile.

The spinach then seemed to come alive and snarl at her.

"That's a great idea!" Darren smiled to his wife before giving her a wink. "We'll travel to parts unknown, deliver this food to those children, and videotape them eating it! Bye, Precious Gift and Amber!"

The two then zipped off and left the two eight-year-olds alone. 

"Did they just seriously do that?" Amber asked.

"Mom...? Dad...?" Timmy frowned. "Oh, no, they left us! To go to parts unknown! Forever!" he then started to cry like a baby.

"Oh, Timmy, don't cry." Amber pouted to her cousin. 

"But what are we supposed to do?" Timmy asked.

"We better call this babysitter." Amber took out the flyer that her uncle had tossed away like garbage. 

"Agreed." Timmy said.

Little did the two kids know, right behind them, Timmy's dad was trying to stop them, but Timmy's mom was restraining him as they called the babysitter to have her come right over to keep an eye on them.

"I hope she's not busy." Amber said.

'Vicky's Precious Gift from Above Babysitting Service?' a young female voice greeted on the phone.

"Hello, me and my cousin need a babysitter." Timmy told her.

"And--" Amber then started.

'Wouldn't eat your dinner?' Vicky asked.

"No." Timmy and Amber replied.

'Parents gone to parts unknown?' Vicky then asked.

"Yes!" Timmy and Amber smiled as this babysitter seemed to understand their problems.

'Be right there!' Vicky replied before hanging up.

"Well, that solves that problem." Amber smiled.

Suddenly, the two cousins turned around to see the two adults.

"Kids, I--" Darren tried until his wife stepped on his back after tying him up.

"Aunt Susan, Uncle Darren, you're back from parts unknown!" Amber cheered.

They then soon heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be the babysitter." Amber smiled.

Timmy and Amber answered the door to see an older girl around the age of fourteen with fiery red hair tied into a ponytail with a green T-Shirt with a flower on it and a matching hair bow, black pants, and black shoes. 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs.--" the teenage girl greeted before looking to a card with a bright and cheerful smile. "Turner! I'm Vicky the Babysitter!" she then grinned rather darkly to the two eight-year-olds which summoned thunder and lightning behind her.

"Anybody else notice the lightning?" Timmy asked.

"I do." Amber said.

"My, my!" Vicky smiled as she picked up Timmy and Amber before smothering both of them. "What precious little gifts from above you have here! Yes, you are... YES, YOU ARE!!!" she then forced them into a couple of school desks. "I can't wait to spend time protecting and enriching your children, so you can have the freedom to go out into the world and be the adults you always wanted to be!"

"For the last eight years!" Susan smiled.

"But honey, I don't wanna share my son's childhood with anyone!" Darren went ballistic.

"I'll videotape whatever you miss," Vicky said as she put blank tapes into a machine she brought along with her. "And edit it all together so it's on one convenient tape!"

"Well, when you put it like that, we're out of here." Darren smiled as he liked the sound of that.

"I'll go get our coats." Susan said.

"Forget it, at this rate, the friction will keep us warm!" Darren stood by her and held her.

And with that, the two zipped out like there was no tomorrow.

"Hmm... Sonic boom, not bad." Vicky smiled.

"Hi, Vicky, we're--" Timmy and Amber started.

"GOING TO BED!!!" Vicky suddenly yelled at both of them and laughed wickedly as she used a flamethrower on the toys she brought for the kids to play with.

"Our enrichment!" Timmy and Amber cried out.

Vicky then took out a tape and broke out the ribbons to ruin the tape.

"Our childhood!" Timmy and Amber cried out.

Vicky then grinned evilly as she tied the two kids up with the tape ribbons.

"I guess things aren't always as they appear." Amber said.

"And that's when Timmy's life went straight down the pooper!" Cosmo announced as Timmy was forced to do chores and Amber was too afraid to visit her cousin from then on because of the evil babysitter who seemed to always be there while Susan and Darren would be out of the house with other plans. 

"But then about a year later, I met Darla and my life changed kind of for the better, but... I abandoned TImmy... My cousin... My brother... My best friend..." Amber sounded sad.

"It's okay, Amber; it wasn't your fault." Timmy said.

Amber hugged her cousin as she had tears in her eyes. "Now I remember... It's because of Vicky, I stopped visiting."

"And do you know who we have to thank for hiring Vicky as the babysitter?" Timmy asked.

"Um, your parents?" Annabelle asked.

"Exactly!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Oh, Timmy, calm down..." Amber got worried about her cousin's sudden angry mood.

"But that's the reason why I'm stuck with the most worst babysitter on the planet!" Timmy grabbed a scrapbook of pain as he showed her what he had been through for the past couple of years or so. "A lie!"

"Well, it was just a little white lie, Timmy..." Wanda tried to make light of the situation. "Parents do it all the time."

"That stinks!" Timmy was angry now and kicked a balloon.

"Timmy, time for school!" Susan called from downstairs.

"How do I know that's the truth?" Timmy scoffed as he picked up his muffin and went to stalk downstairs.

"I wish Timmy's parents didn't have to lie anymore." Annabelle said.

Cosmo and Wanda looked to each other as Timmy went downstairs to meet his parents before the school bus would come. Murray then took out his wand and waved it to grant Annabelle's wish.

"Uh, Murray, did you just make it so Timmy's parents couldn't lie to him?" Wanda asked.

"Erm, yes, ma'am." Murray said.

"You've gained weight." Cosmo said to his wife.

"You know we can still lie to each other." Wanda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know." Cosmo replied shamelessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle decided to go with Timmy as they came downstairs to see his parents at the kitchen table with toast and coffee for breakfast. Timmy was about to eat his toast, but he couldn't bring himself to, and only put his head on the table, knowing that his parents lied to him which deeply hurt him inside. And where thanks to Annabelle's wish; they couldn't lie anymore.

"Is something wrong, Timmy?" Susan frowned to her son.

Timmy sat up with a glare and the toast stuck to his face, but he was too angry to care. "Have you guys ever lied to me?"

Susan and Darren looked to each other and were about to say something until...

"OF COURSE WE HAVE!" Susan blurted out and covered her own mouth in shock.

This surprised Timmy as he didn't expect that. It even made the toast fall from his face and fall on his plate.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Darren smiled before bolting off with his wife.

"My wish got granted." Annabelle smiled.

"Your wish?" Darla asked.

"Before we left the room, I wished Timmy's parents wouldn't lie to him,' Annabelle explained. "I have a fairy godparent too, Timmy."

"Well, thanks for making that wish." Timmy said.

"Okay, kids," Darren came back into the kitchen. "Ask me anything!"

"Okay..." Timmy folded his arms, deciding to test this out a little more. "When do you lie to me?"

"All the time, in fact, you'd have a hard time finding times we haven't lied to you!" Darren replied with a smile before he then realized what he said. "Don't move." he then zipped off.

Susan and Darren then came back together.

"Doesn't it bother you that you lie to your only son?" Amber asked her aunt and uncle.

"And the truth comes out in three... Two... One." Darla counted.

"Heck no!" Darren replied. "It makes everything easier!"

The kids then frowned to the parents and couldn't believe how cruel they could be.

"Uh, talk to your goldfish." Darren put down the fishbowl with Cosmo and Wanda inside of it and rushed off with his wife.

"Looks like my wish is working a little too well." Annabelle said.

"Sorry, Annabelle, but Murray had to," Wanda cooed to the brown-haired girl. "When you or Timmy say 'I wish', we grant."

"Good point." Annabelle said.

"Timmy, we know you're upset, but you have to understand that sometimes parents have very good reasons for telling little white lies." Susan smiled nervously.

There was then a horn honk heard outside.

"But there's the school bus and we've never been more relieved in our lives, and that's the truth!" Darren smiled.

"Here's your fish, here's your lunch, and your sparkling muffin!" Susan pushed Timmy out the door with Darla, Amber, and Annabelle to get them on the school bus. "Bye!"

"Off to the school bus." Annabelle said.

While they went to Timmy's school, Timmy's parents decided to stay home from work today to keep track of their lies they had ever told him. While that was going on, an ice cream truck seemed to be tracking a signal of something. There was a crazy hunchbacked man who was about to go after the bus, but the kids blocked his way due to the ice cream and they had money for him. He then disguised the truck as a spinach truck which scared the kids away, but only attracted sailors. And here this caused him to scream out of annoyance.

Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as hummingbirds as they followed Timmy, Amber, Annabelle, and Darla to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Murray was doing the same thing so he could be there whenever Annabelle needed a wish and where he was disguised as a hummingbird as well.

"I see you've improved on your animal shape-shifting." Wanda smiled to Murray.

"I have to admit, I wasn't paying much attention back then, but I got the hang of it now." Murray said.

"Well, you do better than Cosmo without me." Wanda rolled her rose eyes slightly.

"Hey!" Cosmo complained.

"Oh, Cosmo, you'd be hopeless without me." Wanda said.

"We'll see about that, Wanda, we'll just see about that..." Cosmo narrowed his emerald eyes to her.

"So, when am I gonna meet your kids?" Murray smiled to Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda nervously looked to each other at the mention of having their own children and Wanda then changed the subject to distract everyone.

"Dont' take it so hard, Timmy," Wanda soothed her godson. "Maybe a nice long hard day of school will make it all better."

"Yeah." Darla smiled.

"Oh, boy, school!" Timmy scoffed. "Can't wait to sit down and get lied to by an adult all day!"

"Aw, come on, kiddo," Murray soothed. "Not all adults are liars."

"Mom, Dad, Crocker." Timmy listed out of annoyance.

"Well, just the ones you know," Cosmo smiled nervously. "Maybe you're just some kind of liar magnet."

"Not helping." Darla said.

Timmy narrowed his eyes slightly at Cosmo's 'help'.

"Come on, I'm sure it'll get better." Annabelle soothed Timmy.

"I sure hope so." Timmy frowned.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot and it cut through Timmy's paper bag and the muffin dropped out.

"Hey, who threw that?!" Amber glared.

"Bippy, stop rolling around in the mud!" a boy told a monkey he had on a leash as he stood next to another boy.

"And who are those two?" Darla asked.

"Those are my best friends, Chester and AJ." Timmy introduced.

"They seem nice." Annabelle said.

The fork-shaped arrow then went flying again and it hit the behind of a large woman in a suit. 

"Owch!" the woman growled. "CROCKER!!!"

The muffin was then bouncing away from them.

"After that muffin!" Amber called out.

"Hi, AJ, hi, Bippy!" Timmy said quickly as he ran with the three girls to go after the magical muffin.

"Since when does Timmy get all the girls?" Chester complained as AJ held the monkey back on his leash.

"I have no idea." AJ said.

The muffin went down the street as the muffin came by as he pushed a tray from the Lunch Wagon. "Aww, dropped a muffin."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray turned into bushes so Timmy, Annabelle, Amber, and Darla could hide and spy on the muffin's location.

The man then snuck a bite of the muffin before spitting out in disgust. "Ew, that's the worst muffin I ever tasted, I sure wish I had some mouthwash."

And as if by magic, the muffin's candle glowed and there was a bottle of mouthwash in the man's hand. 

"That's convenient, it leaves me kissy fresh." the man smiled as he took a gulp of the mouthwash and puckered his lips, putting the muffin back on the tray and walked off with it.

"What just happened?" Amber asked.

"Did he just magically obtain some mouthwash?" Timmy asked his godparents.

"Well, remember, if you eat the muffin, you get a rule free wish." Wanda reminded as she turned into a schoolbook.

"You mean the muffin grants adults' wishes too?!" Timmy asked in shock.

"The muffin isn't picky, Timmy, nor is it tasty," Cosmo said as he turned into a backpack on Timmy's body. "But it is powerful! All hail the muffin!"

"We've gotta get that muffin back." Annabelle said.

"CHARGE!" Timmy called.

However, as they ran, the school bell rang which made the students flood them right into the school building.

"Oh, come on!" Darla complained.

Murray magicked up three extra desks so the girls could blend in with Timmy's class as this was going to be more than an ordinary visit. Annabelle gave a friendly smile Timmy to support him.

"Do you think Annabelle likes Timmy?" Amber whispered to her best friend.

"I never thought about it." Darla shrugged with a small smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, nothing~" Amber and Darla replied.

Annabelle rolled her blue eyes and shook her head at her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Mr. Crocker came into the room and was giving complicated math beyond fifth grade and didn't notice the three new girls in the classroom as he droned on and said that in a world where magical fairies existed, math meant nothing and a fairy could make two plus two equal fish.

"This guy is crazy." Darla whispered.

Mr. Crocker then had pieces of chalk slide out from his mouth. "Stare at the board until the lunch bell rings..." he then muttered and walked off.

"This is driving me nuts!" Timmy sprawled in his desk. "We shouldn't be sitting here, we need to find that muffin!"

"Yeah." Amber added.

"Well, Timmy, if you want your muffin back, why don't you just wish for it back?" Cosmo suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Cosmo," Timmy smiled. "I wish I had the muffin back!"

"We can't do that," Wanda replied before glaring to her husband. "You know as well as I do, that muffin's magic is more powerful than ours!"

"Well, duh!" Cosmo replied. "I was just wondering why he or Annabelle haven't asked."

"Timmy, please erase his mouth." Annabelle said.

Timmy glared to his fairy godfather and erased Cosmo's mouth instantly which made him muffle and was unable to speak.

The clock then struck 12:00 and the lunch bell rang which made the students leave the classroom.

Timmy was about to go with them, but he fell from his desk and showed that there was a chain around his ankle. "What the heck?!"

"Going somewhere, Turner?" Crocker smirked as he dangled a key out of his reach. "Wait, let me answer that for you... NO!"

Annabelle soon got out a paperclip and used it to pick the lock on the shackle attached to the chain on Timmy's ankle.

"Why did you chain Timmy to his desk?" Darla glared at the insane schoolteacher while Annabelle was working.

"So he won't get in my way, of course," Mr. Crocker smiled darkly. "I need him here so I can find his muffin-shaped source of magical energy before he does! And proof once and for all the existence of... FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he then grinned, jumped over Timmy's desk, and rushed off to find the Fairy-Versary muffin.

"I gotcha, Timmy." Annabelle smiled as she freed the boy.

"Thanks for the help, Annabelle." Timmy smiled back to her.

"Come on, we better hurry to the cafeteria and find that muffin before Mr. Crocker does." Amber said as they then rushed out of the classroom and ended up in the hallway.

"That shouldn't be any problem," Timmy smiled nonchalantly. "How hard can it be to find one stinkin' muffin?"

"Yeah." Darla said.

However, as soon as they got into the cafeteria...

"All right, it's Muffin Monday!" the man from earlier cheered.

The students cheered with him and they all threw muffins into the air.

"I thought it was Monkey Monday." AJ frowned as he put his caged primate on the table.

"Aw, great," Chester groaned as he took out a muffler. "What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Oh, come on!" Darla complained.

"Oh, no, Crocker's gonna get the muffin first!" Timmy panicked. 

Timmy and the girls then looked around for the muffin.

"Come on, which one is the right one?" Amber asked, looking around.

"I feel like it's so obvious!" Darla groaned.

"Same here." Annabelle said.

The four of them kept looking all around for the muffin, but so far had no luck. Luckily for them however, neither did Mr. Crocker, but he seemed close as he came to one table that had the right muffin on it.

"Oh, no, Crocker's gonna get the muffin first!" Timmy panicked.

"Cover your ears," Darla told the others. "I have a plan and it's going to get very loud."

"You heard her." Amber said before covering her own ears.

Timmy and Annabelle wondered why to do that, then they did it than to find out.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" Darla yelled at the top of her lungs.

And where this caused for a food fight to start.

"Works for me," Chester stood on top of his table and threw his muffler. "Whoo-hoo!"

Darla cleared her throat and smiled after her scream which was always super-effective, even before she discovered her Silver Crystal powers.

"What a woman." Timmy smiled as his eyes actually changed into the shapes of hearts.

"It is a fight of food!" an Indian boy cheered as he then threw the Fairy-Versary muffin.

"NOOO!" Mr. Crocker yelped.

"Yes!" Amber, Annabelle, and Darla cheered.

"Darla, you're a genius!" Timmy smiled as he hugged her.

"Oh, um, thank you..." Darla blinked in the hug with a small smile.

Timmy then let go of her and ran by the monkey's cage, but then unlocked it and freed the monkey, he felt sad for him, then picked up a muffin to give to the monkey. "Come on, Bippy, join the party!"

Bippy smiled once he was free and joined the others in the food fight party.

"Alright, time to play a little catch." Annabelle said.

"Guys, give us a hand!" Timmy told his fairies.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray then magicked baseball umpire outfits with catcher's mitts for the four kids and they were now going to try to catch the muffins to find out which was the right one, they caught muffins and bit into them to tell which muffin was which.

"Blueberry." Timmy frowned.

"Cranberry." Amber frowned.

"Banana nut." Annabelle frowned.

"Guh, zucchini apple?" Darla stuck her tongue out.

"Why would anyone bake that kind of muffin?" Timmy asked.

"Ya got me..." Darla patted on her tongue in disgust.

"Oat... Wheat... Poppy Seed!" Mr. Crocker couldn't find the right muffin either.

Bippy was full as he had eaten a lot of muffins, but was still having a lot of fun.

"There it is!" Annabelle cheered. "I got it, I got it!" she then ran backward to catch the muffin, but unfortunately tripped backward over Chester's muffler.

The muffin then went in the air and Bippy took a bite out of this muffin, but it was gross, even for him, and he suddenly was lifted in the air as he chattered in nervousness until he then granted a wish in monkey talk.

"Oh, no!" Darla screamed.

"He's making a WISH!" Timmy yelped and ran with the others once Bippy was powered and energized by the magic of the muffin.

"I understood what he was saying and I know what he wished for!" Darla told them.

Before anything else could be said or done, the whole school glowed and the world seemed to change. The buildings were bamboo based and every human figure in the universe had been replaced by primates such as Mount Rushmore, the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco became banana based, The Lincoln Memorial became 'Ape Braham Lincoln', and even the Statue of Liberty in New York City became a gorilla. And where the whole planet was changed.

There was a more jungly atmosphere as the Sphinx of Egypt became a giant ape with banana pyramids, Big Ben in London became a great big banana with a clock on it, and even the Eiffel Tower in Paris France became a giant banana peel surrounded by palm trees. Timmy, Darla, Amber, and Annabelle then fell in the middle of one jungle zone which scared off a couple of sleeping leopards. Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray shortly joined after them.

"Oh, no, everything's a jungle!" Timmy panicked. "Is this what Bippy wished for?"

"Yep, this was Bippy's wish; now apes rule the planet." Darla said.

"Yeah, he was being pretty clear." Cosmo agreed.

"You speak 'Monkey'?" Wanda asked her husband and the blonde girl.

"Yep, I can talk to animals." Darla smiled.

"Besides, somebody in this family has to!" Cosmo added in.

Suddenly, there was a slight explosion which knocked them all down.

"You three, Fairy World, NOW!" Jorgen grabbed Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray into his giant fist and poofed away with them without another word.

"Why did Jorgen take them away?" Darla asked.

"It can't be good." Annabelle said, a little nervous since they were without magic.

"Come on, girls, the only way to fix this is to get that muffin back!" Timmy proclaimed.

The big cats then came back and snarled to the four kids.

"And not get eaten by leopards!" Timmy yelped before running with the girls to get away from the hungry predators.

"We could really use my big brother's help right about now!" Darla screamed.

"Too bad he's not here!" Amber yelped, knowing that Atticus and the others had gone on an Equestrian vacation out of this universe.

However, little did they know, there was an Atticus in this alternate world, but they would find that out later.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Fairy World...

"Order! Order!" Jorgen called as he used Cosmo as a gavel. "This meeting of every puny fairy in the universe and me will NOW COME TO ORDER!" he then thrashed Cosmo one last time which exploded his podium.

"That's gotta hurt." Murray winced.

"It did." Cosmo whimpered as he was thrown onto a stool with his wife and the other male fairy.

"because of you three bumbling idiots for allowing Timmy Turner's all powerful Fairy-Versary muffin to fall into the wrong hands, the entire planet Earth has been changed!" Jorgen scolded the three as he was shown a map of the new planet.

"But it was an accident!" Wanda defended.

Jorgen then zapped a bigger wand on the ceiling which then glowed and showed the ultimate fairy rule book before he poofed up reading glasses for himself. "According to the original rules, and the ancient law set on by the ancient Fairy Council, all fairies must be assigned to the dominate species of the planet Earth! Who changed the world?!"

"Umm... A monkey?" Murray smiled nervously.

"Then I'm going with monkeys!" Jorgen glared. "From this day forth, all fairy godparents will be assigned to monkey children!"

This caused for all but one fairy to start complaining about this new change. "Yay! Monkeys rock!"

"Binky, you're such a brown nose..." a female fairy sighed to him.

"Since you three were the cause of this, you'll be the frst to try it out, especially you Murray since you are close with Cosmo and Wanda," Jorgen bared his wand threateningly to the three fairies. "Enjoy your new assignment... NOW GET TO WORK!" he then poofed them away, turning them into 'fairy godprimates' with Bippy as their godchild.

And where a new theme song was soon played. Instead of disguising themselves as goldfish, Cosmo and Wanda were ants in an ant farm and Bippy was basically living Timmy's life, only as a monkey.

Meanwhile, Darla tossed and turned in her bed, mumbling in her sleep. "Leopards.... Monkeys... Muffins!" she then shot up in her bed and looked relieved at first. "Oh, Maisy, I just had the craziest dream..."

"What was it about?" Maisy yawned.

"Oh, it was just--" Darla was about to tell her, then her eyes widened. "Maisy?!"

"What's wrong, Darla?" Maisy asked as she was now a leopard cub instead of a domesticated kitten.

"Y-Y-You're a leopard cub!" Darla screamed. "But you were just a kitten this morning."

"Kitten?" Maisy looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you skip lunch at obedience school or something?"

"ATTICUS!" Darla yelped. "WAKE ME UP, I'M HAVING A CRAZY DREAM!"

And where soon enough, the muscular teenager came into the room only now dressed like Tarzan.

"Atticus...?" Darla asked.

"You rang?" Atticus asked as he held a spear since his little sister screamed.

"Um, Atticus, you notice anything unusual happening?" Darla asked, she seemed to be the only one who noticed strange things today. "Everything's been monkified!"

"Sis, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, because you know that monkeys have been ruling over humans for years." Patch said as he entered the room.

Darla screamed again as she saw what Patch was now.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Patch touched his muzzle with his paw once it was found that he was an African Wild Dog.

"I think she's sick," Atticus said to Patch. 

"Yeah," Maisy agreed. "She thought I was a kitten this morning!"

"This isn't happening..." Darla held her head. 

"Well, you better hurry up and get ready, the school vine won't stop for you if you're late." Atticus warned.

"School vine?" Darla asked.

"And I'll be coming with you as a teacher's assistant." Atticus said.

"What is going on here...?" Darla whispered to herself.

"I'm going grocery shopping if anyone needs me." Emily said as she left the house with a spear in her hand.

"I'll go with you, it's on my way to work." Patrick followed after her as he took out his own spear.

"I hope Timmy and the others aren't affected by this." Darla whispered.

Atticus went outside for a minute, then held a club as he saw a jungle version of Mo, then came behind her and whacked her on the head.

Mo fell backwards against him and smiled up to him.

Atticus then dragged her back to the tree house. "Wanna go out?"

"Heck yeah!" Mo giggled like he was flirting with her by hitting her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Atticus is hitting girls, Maisy is a leopard cub, I go to school on a vine, Cherry is bored of her life..." Darla looked out to her new surroundings. "Actually, that's normal... BUT I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Quiet! Before the ape overlords hear you." Patch whispered.

"Ape overlords?" Darla asked.

"Darla, surely you've heard about this in your history class the ape overlords allow you to go to," Patch said. "But primates rule the Earth, if you disobey, you could get into trouble."

"Okay, that's it; we have got to get that Fairy-Versary muffin back." Darla said.

"Fairy-Versary...?" Patch tilted his head at her.

Suddenly, a vine appeared with several schoolchildren.

"Come on, Darla, don't wanna be late for school!" Atticus picked up his younger sister over his shoulders to give her a boost.

"Oh, right." Darla said before she saw an ape who first looked serious, but then smiled nervously at Atticus.

Atticus gave a thumb's up to the ape who then smiled and gave a thumb's up back.

Darla held onto the vine as tightly as she could and they were then swinging off to get to the elementary school. She then looked up and groaned at her hair. "Ugh, my hair bow's a bone now?!"

"Speak for yourself." Amber groaned.

"Could be worse..." Annabelle sighed as she swung with them.

"Yeah." Timmy sighed before he saw how beautiful Annabelle looked either as a normal girl or as a jungle girl.

"Timmy, you're here!" Amber smiled up to her cousin. "If you're here, then that means that we have someone who give us the tools we need to chnage the world back to normal!"

"Yep." Timmy nodded.

They all then landed on top of the school after the vine took them to school.

"So Atticus, which class are you gonna be the assistant teacher in?" Darla asked.

"One hint: Your teacher is crazy." Atticus said.

"Crocker..." the girls deadpanned.

"Correct." Atticus nodded.

There were moments before class.

"Guys, I know Crocker still believes in fairies in this world, he has to," Timmy said to the girls once it was just the four of them while Atticus went to talk with Mr. Crocker about volunteering in his class today.

"It's Mr. Crocker; what do you think?" Amber asked.

"After class, we'll think of something," Timmy decided since they weren't able to go anywhere for now other than the classroom."

"Agreed." the girls agreed.

"Are your houses weird too, guys?" Darla asked. "I mean, my kitten was a leopard cub and Patch was an African Wild Dog."

"Yes." Timmy, Annabelle, and Amber said.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna lose my mind..." Darla held her forehead.

"Come on, we better get to class." Amber suggested.

And with that, they did and sat in their desks as Mr. Crocker gave a lecture about the 'Decler-Apetion of Independence'. And where Atticus was in the classroom too as the teacher's assistant.

"You know, if it weren't for the sake of being historically accurate, I would say that's a horrible pun." AJ said.

"Well, I for one am grateful that we live in a world where our ape overlords allow us to share their innocence of wordplay." Chester smiled nervously.

The Ape Overlords gave grins and thumb's up to the students before going off as Atticus gave them a warning look as he was the only human capable to harm them.

"Mr. Crocker is still crazy." Darla whispered.

Amber and Annabelle nodded in agreement. Mr. Crocker then went on about how fairies were real and had a theory that if fairies could be captured, that humans could become the dominate species of Earth which made the class laugh at his theory. Atticus simply went face-palm, still not believing that Crocker was still trying to prove the existence in fairies.

Mr. Crocker then sang a song about becoming the master of man and ape. "Everybody sing!"

This then made the Ape Overlords barge into the classroom.

"No, don't take me, take Atticus or the children!" Mr. Crocker yelped as he was grabbed onto. "They'll last longer!"

"Take him away, boys." Atticus said.

The Ape Overlords chattered and rushed off with Mr. Crocker to imprison him. Timmy zipped out and gestured for the girls to come with him. The girls did so and where Atticus came along with them, having a feeling where they were headed.

"Atticus!" Darla gasped, slightly worried.

"I know what your'e up to, Darla," Atticus said to his little sister. "You need to go back where you came from before."

"How... How did you know?" Amber asked.

"It's Atticus, we should have seen this coming." Darla said.

"Come on, I know where to go." Atticus told them.

"With Crocker out of the way, we can use his magic detecting stuff, track down the muffin, and find Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray." Timmy sounded motivated.

"Then we'll have to use his locker." Atticus said.

"Mr. Crocker has a locker?" Annabelle asked.

"I know it's weird, but trust me on this." Atticus said as he took them right there.

Timmy was about to go in, but the older boy held him back.

"Hey, hey, ladies first, buddy." Atticus told the boy.

"Oh, right." Timmy said before letting Annabelle go in first before any of the others.

Annabelle smiled as she was then followed after Amber and Darla. There were many crude drawings of fairies and manifestations of them being real and that Crocker hated apes. 

"I wonder what this button does?" Timmy pushed a red button.

"That sends us to his secret lair!" Atticus told him before they all fell down.

"Oh!" Timmy yelped as he fell with them.

They all yelled as they were whizzing down a spiral tube and landed flat on a cold, hard floor, but luckily, didn't get hurt too bad. There was all sorts of scientific technology, only built with bamboo and coconuts.

"There should be something in here that can help us." Darla said.

"Fairy Blaster, X-Ray Goggles, sexy high-heel shoes," Timmy looked around, then ran to one counter. "Crocker's magic detector! We can use this to track down Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray!" he then turned it on and it instantly started to work.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Atticus told them as he showed them a way out of the school.

"Alright, time to follow the magic detector and see where it leads." Amber smiled.

"Looks like we're taking a field trip to..." Timmy took out the detector as he came to a top of a hill and looked to a monkey's skull with banana shaped buildings to see the new name of his hometown. "Chimpsdale?! Ugh, when this is over, I'm wishing for a world without puns."

"Same here." Annabelle added.

"I better come with you four." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, I'm so glad you're still as smart in this world as you are back home." Darla hugged her big brother.

"No matter in what dimension or world; I'll always be the same." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back thankfully. 

Lightning flashed in the new town as the apes were going about their daily lives like humans would and many of them were understood by the ones who could talk to animals of course.

"Alright, time to go into the city like always." Atticus said.

"You've done this before?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm practically the overlord over all of them," Atticus said. "Due to my strength."

"Basically, you're the only human they won't mess with?" Darla then assumed.

"Yep, that's why they are always smiling nervously at me," Atticus said. "Now, come on."

The younger ones agreed and went along with him as Timmy kept the tracker close by. And where all the apes were behaving just like humans. They mostly talked about bananas and primate related activities which was slightly annoying.

"Just another day in the city." Atticus sighed.

"I guess this happens often." Amber said.

"Yeah, stay close to me, guys," Atticus warned. "If you're seen without me, you could get in a lot of trouble."

"Like how much trouble?" Timmy asked.

"Taken away to be experimented on trouble." Atticus replied.

Timmy soon saw a familiar school bully looking scared.

"Leave me alone! I've had my shots!" the bully boy kept running.

"Francis..." Timmy frowned at his bully in school.

"Why's he running, scared?" Darla asked.

"And what did he meant he had his shots?" Amber asked.

"Just trust me, you're better off not knowing." Atticus replied as he kept close to them so they wouldn't get caught.

A spiked metallic truck labeled 'Human Catcher' pulled up and an Ape Overlord came out with a cage to trap Francis in. "Stop right there, hairless ape!" he growled before chasing after the grey boy.

"Let me guess, that's what will happen to us if we don't stay close to you, right?" Darla asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus nodded. "As long as you're with me, you're fine, I promise."

The ape then threw Francis in the back with Mr. Crocker and drove off with them.

"Guys, the muffin's dead ahead!" Timmy told the others as he held the tracker.

"Then we're off to get the muffin." Atticus said.

There were pink, green, and scarlet toucans flying after a monkey who appeared to be wearing a pink T-Shirt with a silly pink hat like Timmy usually wore, only no pants.

"Psst! Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy ran after them.

"Murray!" Annabelle added in.

"TIMMY!/ANNABELLE!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray smiled to them.

"Listen, we wish the world was back to normal." Timmy and Annabelle told them.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Murray replied. "We're not your godparents anymore!"

"We're Bippy's, and those are the rules." Wanda added with a sigh.

"Not unless we can get our hands on the rule free magic muffin." Amber smiled.

Bippy was running after the human catcher van and the four younger kids then jumped up and took the muffin out of the young monkey's tail as he continued to run with Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray. 

"YES!" Timmy, Amber, Annabelle, and Darla cheered as they had the muffin, but unfortunately, they were too far away from Atticus, so...

A cage came crashing down and trapped the four of them in the same cage and made them lose the muffin.

"NOOOO!!!" the four kids yelped as they were now captured by the Ape Overlords.

"Let those four kids go!" Atticus yelled.

The ape pretended to not hear him and threw the four kids in the back of the van to take them into the Human Testing Lab.

"I will not be ignored..." Atticus snarled. "CHERRY! MO!"

Cherry and Mo rushed over with spears in their hands.

"The Ape Overlords took my little sister and her friends, we gotta stop them." Atticus told his best friend and 'mate'.

"But the only way to rescue them is to break inside," Cherry said. "Which for you should be easy."

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Atticus ran with the two girls.

Bippy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray seemed to have the same idea as they were all going to work together to save Timmy, Amber, Annabelle, and Darla.

"I have the sneaky suspicion that monkey has something to do with them being captured." Mo said as she looked at Bippy.

"Just follow me, girls, you know the rules." Atticus said.

"Yes, O Lord of the Forbidden Ape City..." Cherry saluted.

The three of them soon went up to the same building Timmy, Amber, Annabelle, and Darla were being sent to. Lightning flashed on the chimp skull rock again as the Ape Overlord was bringing the kids to their new 'home' for trespassing.

"Atticus, time for you to make us our entrance." Cherry said.

Atticus nodded. Cherry and Mo then stepped back to let Atticus work his magic. Atticus soon used his strength and got the big doors out of the way. Bippy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray were going after them.

"Alright, let's go rescue my sister and her friends." Atticus smiled.

Cherry and Mo nodded as they went to do just that. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Bippy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray were all going the same direction. Luckily they all made it in before the door closed. Bippy looked to Timmy and knew he had to save him because Timmy was nice to him before and he had to return the favor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bippy, you going to help us save them?" Atticus whispered.

Bippy nodded. "I have to," he then chattered. "I know those humans."

They soon heard one of the ape overlords come in.

"Duck!" Atticus warned the othes hiding with him.

An ape overlord soon came into the room ready to dissect the humans it was going to choose. He was about to take Crocker until he insisted to take Timmy and the girls since he planned on hosting a dinner party.

"What?!" Timmy and the girls asked out of shock.

The Ape Overlord then shrugged, shut Crocker's cage and then went to collect Timmy and the girls instead.

"This can't be happening," Darla said out of worry before screaming. "ATTICUS, SAVE US!"

"What about you?" Mr. Crocker asked Francis as he scratched himself like a dog. "How do you feel about shrimp puffs."

"HELP!" Timmy, Amber, Darla, and Annabelle cried out as they were carried off.

"Atticus, we have to save your sister and those other humans!" Bippy chattered in brave determination.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"I have got to transform now!" Darla's voice echoed.

Cherry an Mo jumped out with their spears.

"Take my best friend's little sister, will ya, ya darn dirty ape?!" Cherry gritted through her teeth.

"Let's go save them!" Bippy declared.

"Come on, before the door closes!" Atticus told them.

They all rushed off, but little did Bippy know, the muffin seemed to fall loose from his tail and end up in Crocker's cage. And where that would soon spell chaos for everyone. The four young kids were strapped to a giant metal table as two Ape Overlords stod over them. One ape took out a red marker and marked X's on their foreheads.

"What's he gonna use?" Amber asked scared.

Another overlord then took out a banana. Darla scoffed.

"What're you gonna do?" Timmy smirked. "Smush that banana on our foreheads?"

The overlord then peeled the banana to reveal it was a sharp and painful drill.

"OH, COME ON!" the four kids yelped.

"If I could just reach my brooch, then I could transform." Darla grunted.

The others then rushed in as it looked like the four kids were donefor.

"Get away from my little sister and her friend right now!" Atticus glared as he tackled the two ape overlords.

The overlords grunted and groaned.

Atticus snarled as he stood over them. "Guys, you free them, I'll handle the apes."

"You got it!" Bippy saluted.

"Get away from my sister!" Atticus glared at the Ape Overlords. "You mess with my family, you mess with me!"

The Ape Overlords tried to attack back which was their mistake due to how strong and indestructible Atticus was. Atticus snarled as he let out a jungle yell like Tarzan would as he then tackled and attacked the Ape Overlords. And where soon a cartoon dust cloud appeared as he was attacking the ape overlords.

"Is this happening...?" Annabelle wondered as she saw the cartoony elements.

"Yep." Timmy nodded as Bippy, Cherry, Mo, and Murray helped get them free.

Bippy even seemed to somehow help Atticus, though he wasn't as strong, it was still pretty strong for a young monkey.

"Don't worry, we've almost got you four free." Mo said.

"Yeah, we'll get you out of here." Cosmo added.

"Realy?" Timmy asked.

"Well, he could be paraphrasing..." Wanda said as she narrowed her eyes to her husband.

"Need some help?" Atticus asked them as he was now finishing tying up the two Ape Overlords and covering their mouths with vines.

"DO ANHYTHING!!!" Darla yelped.

Atticus soon used his strength to break the shackles on the table without hurting his little sister or her friends.

"Cosmo, I wish we were all out of here, make humans the dominate species on Earth again, and remove all traces of Monkey World from the planet!" Bippy chattered.

"You heard him." Atticus said.

"You got it, Bippy!" Cosmo waved his wand and granted his wish to turn everything back to normal.

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry seemed to fade away which made Darla sad as she then remembered they had gone away to Equestria for the next week. And where the entire planet was changed back to normal.

"Thanks, Atticus..." Darla sighed sadly as her big brother went away. 'You don't know how much this means to me."

"You okay, Darla?" Amber frowned.

"I just miss Atticus a lot..." Darla sighed to her best friend.

"Aw, Darla, he'll be back home next week," Amber reminded her. "He's not gone forever."

"Well at least things are back to normal." Annabelle smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Darla shrugged.

"Wait, Monkey World is gone and humans rule again?" Timmy asked in confusion. "Is this what Bippy wished for?"

"Yep, that's what he wished for." Darla nodded.

"I guess you don't talk to animals." Amber then said to her cousin.

"Not really." Timmy admitted.

"So which one of us has the muffin?" Annabelle asked.

"I thought you had it?" Murray asked.

"I thought Bippy had it?" Wanda added.

"Sorry, guys." Bippy shrugged as he did not have the muffin.

"Oh, no, he must have dropped it." Darla said.

"Then who could have it?" Annabelle wondered.

Timmy thought about it for a minute and instantly panicked. "CROCKER!!!"

"Oh, no! We've got to find him then!" Annabelle said, starting to panic.

"He can't be too far away..." Darla kept an eye out for the crazy schoolteacher.

And where he wasn't that far away at all. As if on cue, Mr. Crocker appeared and had the muffin in his clutches. And where he only had one wish.

"I WISH I COULD CAPTURE A FAIRY GODPARENT!"

And where soon, a magical butterfly net appeared in his hands and was about to grant his wish. It seemed to stretch out as the others were looking out for Crocker, wondering where to find him.

"Does any one else feel like something is slithering up to us like a snake?" Darla asked.

"You feel that too?" Amber folded her arms and shivered. "I thought maybe my winter powers were acting up."

"Murray, is anything trying to sneak up behind us?" Annabelle asked.

Murray turned his head and panicked to see a butterfly net. "LOOK OUT!" he then pushed them all out of the way and rushed after them to avoid being caught in the net.

"Time to transform," Darla said before holding her brooch up to the sky. "Silver Crystal Power make up!"

There was then a bright glow and Darla became Sailor Moon and wielded her Moon Staff. The net then went down to grab one of the fairies. Darla then tried to use her Moon Staff against the net so it wouldn't take any of the fairies, but the net was too fast as it took Wanda. 

"NO!" Darla yelped as she had failed.

Her attacked missed as the net brought the pink-haired fairy over to Crocker.

"Stop it, she's not yours!" Darla tried to save the female fairy.

"I finally captured a fairy!" Crocker cheered.

"Let me out of this accursed thing!" Wanda muffled in distress.

"You're not going anywhere, little fairy because I'm going to use your magic and make the world what I want it to be: Mine!" Crocker laughed.

"WANDA!!!" Cosmo yelled out as his wife was taken away by the insane human man. 

Meanwhile in the Witches Council...

"I'm bored of Equestria, let's check the other realms." Drell said to Skippy.

Skippy soon got an alert from Drell's crystal ball.

"Skippy...?" Drell asked.

Skippy gestured for Drell to come over and see this. Drell soon came over and where he was shocked at what he saw. Skippy looked rather worried about this.

"You know what we have to do?" Drell asked.

Skippy shrugged, showing he didn't know.

"Well, I thought you knew!" Drell panicked. "Wait, I guess we have to tell the toughest fairy in the universe."

Skippy soon nodded in agreement.

Drell then took a book out from his shelf to reveal a secret emergency big red button and pushed it to send the alert to Fairy World. "Thank goodness this isn't our responsibility since we have to meet Enchantra later."

An alarm blared and it went straight into the Fairy Godparent realm known as 'Fairy World'.

And where it interrupted Jorgan during his bath. Drell appeared on a screen with a sheepish smile as the alarm blared.

"Some emergency has interrupted my very muscular bath!" Jorgen snarled.

"I'm sorry, but there's something you should know that I've discovered on my crystal ball." Drell reported.

"What could be so important?!" Jorgan glared.

"I sent some reports to your secretary Jeff..." Drell replied. "Shall I fax them?"

"This better be good, puny warlock man..." Jorgen sneered, showing he could outmatch the warlock when it came to strength and power.

"Oh, Skippy?" Drell called.

Skippy soon came over with the report. Since he could not talk, he took out various photographs. They were of Wanda, a butterfly net, and a random chicken until he noticed his fault and took out a picture of Denzel Crocker.

"Those accursed butterfly nets will be the death of us all!" Jorgen sneered as he squeezed his rubber duck. "I must prepare for anything... SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!"

"I don't think that's necessary." Drell smiled nervously.

It was too late, many of the ones in the Fairy Academy grouped together and flew to Earth.

"Um, Jorgen, now that you've scrambled the fairies, what're you going to do?" Drell asked.

"We cannot risk another fairy being fairy-napped by one of those despicable fairy nets!" Jorgen replied before lifting his large wand and destroyed the rainbow bridge which led to the third planet from the sun. "There, I have blown up the bridge to Fairy World to the Earth!"

"Uh, couldn't you just blown up the bridge without scrambling the fairies?" Drell asked.

"I agree with Drell, sir." One of the Fairies said.

"I LIKE TO SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!" Jorgen replied which nearly rumbled the world around him. "Now the humans will never be able to reach us with their butterfly nets of death!"

"But don't you fairies usually just poof to Earth?" Drell asked. "You didn't have to destroy the bridge."

"I LIKE TO DESTROY THE BRIDGE!" Jorgen replied again. 

Skippy snickered since Drell was getting yelled at for a change. Drell got scared, but then he knew someone stronger than Jorgen and where this caused him to get an idea of who would teach the toughest fairy in the universe a lesson. Jorgen then decided to return to his bath once his plan was at work.

"Remind me to have contact with Atticus soon." Drell said to Skippy.

Skippy nodded and looked over with a worried gasp.

Drell looked over too. "ENCHANTRA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Back on Earth, Crocker laughed as he ran with Wanda in his clutches.

"Wanda, come back!!!" Cosmo rushed to save his wife.

"Cosmo, stop!" Timmy called out as he stopped the green-haired fairy. "He'll capture you too."

"But I love her!" Cosmo got out of his grip. "We gotta save her guys, we gotta!"

"Cosmo, I'm really sorry about this." Bippy chattered.

"This is all your fault, you poop throwing primate!" Cosmo glared.

"We love her too, Cosmo, but we have to work together, we won't let anything happen to her." Murray tried to soothe the fairy.

"But I'm useless without Wanda!" Cosmo frowned. "I can't even clean my ears without Wanda!" he then magicked up a Q-Tip and thudded it against his head. "See? MY EAR'S NOT CLEAN!" 

"Cosmo, please calm down." Annabelle tried.

"Yeah!" Amber added.

"Don't you realize what this means?!" Cosmo sounded hysterical. "I have to start dating again! I'm terrible at small talk! Go on, one of you ask me about the weather!"

"How's the weather?" Darla asked.

"JEFF!" Cosmo got in her face before looking even more miserable. "See? That makes no sense! My small talk stinks!" he then curled up in the air and sucked his thumb.

"Okay, Cosmo's gone bye-bye, guys, looks like it's up to the six of us." Timmy said.

"Muffins here!" a man with a delivery cart called. "Fresh banana nut muffins!"

"AWESOME!" Bippy cheered and rushed off to get some muffins.

"Okay, girls, it's up to us," Timmy then said. "Now, if you were Crocker and you finally captured a fairy, what's the first thing you'd do?"

"Rub it in the face of my students." Darla groaned out of annoyance once she thought of what Crocker would do first.

"Good thinking, Darla." Amber smiled to her best friend.

"To the school!" Annabelle called.

"Shall I get us there by magic?" Murray asked.

"Um, if you insist..." Timmy shrugged.

"Murray, take us to the school." Annabelle told her fairy godfather.

Murray soon used his magic to teleport the five of them and Cosmo to the school.

Annabelle still had her wand at hand. "Who knew this was really magic though?"

"Because, it was from your mother before she passed and was once part of the Winx Club, but that's a story for another time." Murray whispered. 

"Huh?" Annabelle looked curious.

"Annabelle, there's some things you never knew about your mother." Murray replied.

"What did I not know about my mother?" Annabelle asked.

"I'll explain later, we have a mission right now." Murray said as he surprised his godchild that he knew more about her mother than she did despite being a stranger in her life until their first adventure together.

They soon saw some glowing coming from Crocker's classroom.

"Crocker must've used Wanda's magic to make himself big and flashy." Amber assumed.

"Yeah." Timmy said.

The students looked sort of calm and bored so far as Mr. Crocker came in.

"Hello, children, I have big news!" Mr. Crocker smiled evilly to his class. "I'm quitting teaching--"

The students cut him off and cheered happily for that news.

"I'm quitting teaching to become ruler of the Earth!" Mr. Crocker then finished with a wicked laugh which made the students frown slightly.

"We've got to get that muffin." Timmy whispered.

"But how?" Annabelle frowned.

"Bow to your new leader, children." Crocker demanded as he took out his scepter which contained a familiar female fairy.

"Wanda!" the kids whispered in shock and worry.

"He won't get away with catching her." Murray whispered.

"Say farewell to your free will, children!" Crocker smirked darkly. "Now bow down before my power, for as the fairy magic is mine! ALL MINE!" he then used Wanda's magic and turned a couple of boys into a couple of ice statues, one became a nymph and the other became a mermaid.

"Oh, my..." Amber gasped.

"Hmm... Ice sculptures..." Crocker frowned. "Weird, I was going for a smolding pile of ash."

"Mr. Crocker, may I go to the bathroom?" An Indonesian boy asked.

Mr. Crocker then turned the boy into a toilet head. "Anybody else have any clever comments?" he then asked as he darted his eyes around the room.

"Mr. Crocker, may I go to the Sanjay?" Chester raised his hand before being turned into a urinal.

"I'm guessing that's a no." AJ said, uncomfortable.

"That's enough, Crocker!" Timmy walked in, glaring at his teacher as Amber, Darla, and Annabelle stood by his sides.

"Hey, kids, guess what I'm going to change Turner and his girl army into?" Crocker smirked as he held his scepter.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Darla said.

"A fruit pie?" a girl raised her hand.

"Toilet paper?" another boy also raised his hand.

"All excellent suggestions." Crocker smirked.

"We gotta get Crocker out of here before he hurts someone else!" Timmy told the girls before running out of the hole in the wall.

Cosmo and Murray both changed into lunch boxes. Timmy and Annabelle grabbed them and ran with them down the hallway as Mr. Crocker the nchased after them.

"Oh, no, you don't, you need a hall pass for that!" Mr. Crocker smirked as he then tried to zap them.

"Oh, no, he's gonna zap us!" Amber screamed.

"Turn that way!" Darla called.

They all came down one end of the hall, but the zap kept following them, even turning to catch up with them.

"I wish I had a magical shield!" Timmy told Cosmo.

"I-I-I'll try..." Cosmo replied, then turned into a shield on his own, much to his delighted victory. "Whew! I did it."

"Murray, I wish me, Amber, and Darla had magical shields too!" Annabelle told him.

Murray then waved his wand and gave the girls shields to protect them from Crocker's dark magic.

"Wahoo!" The girls cheered.

The zap then came for them and luckily, the kids dodged it with their shields and it bounced off somewhere else. 

"I'm on the rebound!" Cosmo cheered.

Two innocent kids were then transformed into a warthog and a bowling pin.

"That's random." Amber said.

"Well, this stinks." the girl frowned.

"I know!" the boy agreed. "I had a hall pass!"

"Wait, then this must mean magic can't affect other magical items." Darla smiled.

"Timmy, we have to go in your room!" Annabelle smiled as she then thought of something. "Your Fairy-Versary presents!"

"Of course!" Timmy smiled.

"Now, just to get to Timmy's house." Amber said.

"Cosmo, I wish we were at my house." Timmy said.

Cosmo then waved his wand and turned into a giant green mouse.

"On a mouse... Close enough..." Timmy deadpanned.

"Murray, I wish we were at Timmy's house!" Annabelle wished.

Murray then took them right to the Turner house and turned Cosmo back to his normal form.

"Go ahead and run!" Crocker laughed as he took over the whole planet and changed it. "But there's nowhere to run in MY WORLD!"

"Quick, under my bed!" Timmy told them.

They ran into the house and rushed upstairs into the boy's bedroom.

"I sure hope this works!" Timmy hoped as they hid under his bed as Crocker changed the world.

And where soon everything was Crocker like. The whole world changed for the worst like a future gone horribly wrong and Timmy's hometown was renamed as 'Slavesdale'. And where everyone except for Timmy and the others were affected by the magic. Santa's magic bag seemed to protect them as Dimmsdale became a rather dank and deserted place with Crocker as a dark overlord dictator thanks to Wanda's forced magical assistance.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think it's safe to come out of Timmy's bed." Darla said.

They then did that after a speaker radio made an announcement about bowing down to Crocker. The kids then broke out of Santa's magic bag and were unaffected by Crocker's alteration to the universe.

"Ah, the sweet smell of magical success!" Darla beamed brightly.

"I just love magical items." Amber smiled.

Cosmo and Murray then poofed into the room. The door then knocked and Susan and Darren came into the door which made the two fairy godfathers run under the bed so they wouldn't be seen.

"Erm... Hello, Aunt Susan and Uncle Darren..." Amber smiled nervously. "You two look well."

"This is awkward." Darla whispered.

"What are these clothes that show a sign of individuality?" Darren looked cross and hypnotic.

"Now we have to turn you all over to Crocker!" Susan scolded.

"No! Let me handle them, besides two of them is your own son and your own niece," Atticus said as he came into the room. "You two leave; you still have enough time for bowing down to Crocker."

"Atticus?!" Darla's eyes widened.

"Well, that is true," Darren agreed as he then reached on the doorknob. "I suppose we could let them off this one times.... Two equals two!" he then smiled before looking confused. "Why would I be thinking about multiplication at a time like this?!"

"I don't know, but I do think that--" Susan reached on the doorknob before also getting phased. "Kittens are adorable! Let's go find some!"

The two adults soon left and where soon Atticus closed the door.

"So are you four going to be wanting to help me bring down Crocker?" Atticus asked once they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

Atticus took the FM Radio and spoke into it. "Cherry, Mo, Cheese and Crockers Gone Nuts."

Suddenly, the perky goth and the tomboy former street urchin came into the room and looked like spies or trained agents. 

"We're rebelling against Crocker, but you can't tell anyone." Cherry told the younger kids.

"We promise." Timmy promised.

"I knew I could count on you guys." Darla smiled.

"You're not from this reality, are you?" Mo asked like she knew.

"Correct." Darla smiled.

"We had a hunch," Cherry said to her. "Besides, it's great to have someone else sane on our side."

"So, what do people do in this reality all day?" Darla asked.

"Bow down to Crocker..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "It's so stupid."

"We've got to save Wanda and get the Fairy-Versary muffin back." Amber said.

"You're lucky that everything magic still works," Atticus said. "Since Crocker has taken over the world--"

"Universe." Cosmo and Murray corrected.

"Right, since he's taken over the universe." Atticus said.

"We've been trying to stop him for years." Cherry said.

"Well, with magic on our side, we can win." Amber said.

"And since Venus was Annabelle's mother, she's a shoe in." Murray said.

"How did you know my mother's name was Venus?" Annabelle looked to him.

"Your mother wanted to educate her before her unfortunate departing," Murray informed. "She loved fairies so much because... Well... She was one herself and was one of the original Winx."

"Ooh." Annabelle smiled.

"If Annabelle's mother was a fairy, then that means she's a fairy too?" Darla asked.

"Yes, but only half because her father is a mortal." Murray replied.

"So then she's a Winx fairy." Atticus said.

"Yes, and someday, Annabelle will have to meet the Winx Club." Murray nodded.

"Along with Atticus and Mo and Cherry." Cosmo said.

"Yours of course..." Atticus put his arm around Darla. "Now go get ready so we can put this idiot to rest."

Timmy took out the magical bag and opened it up to show his Fairy-Versary gifts so they could beat Crocker.

"These should be perfect to fight against Crocker with Atticus and Cherry and Mo on our side." Amber said.

"Along with our own weapons." Darla said. "Just in case."

Amber then seemed to glow white and she was in an icy blue gown similar to Elsa's and wore her hair down and braided like the ice queen of ancient times had done. Darla transformed once again and where she had her Moon Staff in her hand, ready to use it when ready. Timmy equipped Jorgen's jet pack, the Tooth Fairy's dental floss, Cupid's bow and arrows, the Easter Bunny's eggs, Juandissimo's magic mirror, the April Fool's mask, and wore Santa's magic bag as a cape to disguise himself against Crocker. Murray then handed Annabelle her wand which was actually magic and not a toy. Annabelle waved her wand over herself and sprouted fluffy and glittery angel-like wings, a golden crown above her head, and had a majestic purple gown with white gloves and silver slippers.

"Amazing!" Annabelle smiled.

"You look like your mother." Murray smiled back proudly.

Timmy seemed to blush at Annabelle's new look. "Purple's a good color for you."

"Oh, thank you, Timmy." Annabelle blushed back.

Amber and Darla hid smirks to that.

"Come on, guys," Timmy said as he then put the cape on over his face to look dark and mysterious. "Let's fight magic with magic."

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

They then all moved out together so they could bring the world back to normal. And where by the time they got to where Crocker was, he was making it rain shrimp puffs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mm~ Shrimp..." Cherry smirked.

Everyone else that as getting rained on by shrimp puffs were just screaming out of terror.

"Cherry, focus." Atticus reminded his best friend as she ate some of the falling shrimp.

Wanda screamed in pain and agony as Crocker used her magic to make it rain shrimp puffs.

"He's hurting Wanda!" Cosmo gasped as soon as he appeared. "He's too powerful!"

"We gotta stop him!" Timmy told the green-haired fairy.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Cosmo frowned. "Look at me, I'm a wimp! These aren't muscles, these are bones with sleeves! I can't do it! I'm gonna fail you guys and Wanda!" he then took out his wand and poofed away.

"Looks like Cosmo isn't going to be any help." Darla sighed.

"Looks like it's just up to us." Amber agreed.

"We'll never bow down to you, Crocker!" Timmy called sharply. "We don't care how powerful you are! You're still a second rate elementary school teacher! And shrimp puffs wreak!"

"Oooohhh..." the crowd replied in shock.

"Hmm, what would an evil dictator say right now?" Crocker asked his captured fairy.

"'I'm gonna let my fairy go'?" Wanda smiled nervously.

"NO! Good try though, I respect that, but I'd say SILENCE!" Crocker replied before zapping his scepter at the traitors.

"Magic mirror time." Amber said.

Timmy whipped out his magic mirror as Darla used her Moon Staff for protection, Annabelle shielded herself with a bubblegum like bubble around her, and Amber held up her hands which made an icicle come out from her palms to freeze the blasting zap. Atticus used his magic to join in to block the magic blast. Cherry cast a shield from her own powers.

"You guys still have your powers?" Darla asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we've been able to hide our magic and powers from Crocker." Atticus said.

The impact was enough to bounce back to Crocker and it made him fall off his pedestal. 

"Incoming!" Cherry called as another blast was coming for them.

Amber molded a snowball in her hands and threw it against the blast which cut through it and hit Crocker in the eyes.

"Bull's-Eye!" Atticus cheered.

"Way to go, Amber, right in the eyes!" Darla cheered with a laugh.

Unfortunately, some of the blasts that Timmy dodged turned some innocent bystanders into giant, floating shrimp puffs. Atticus used his magic to change those giant floating shrimp puffs back into people. Crocker sneered as he came over to the traitors trying to overthrow him.

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel." Amber told herself over and over.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"She has to do that so she doesn't overdo her powers and accidentally freezes someone to death." Annabelle whispered.

"Ohh." Timmy whispered back.

Crocker growled at Wanda since her magic wasn't strong enough against the others. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he then scowled at them.

"We should reveal our names, but not reveal the kids' names." Mo whispered.

Cherry and Atticus nodded. The three teenagers then gave their names. Darla's eyes widened at them revealing their true selves.

"And what are these children's names?" Crocker asked.

"I'm... Sailor Moon." Darla said.

"And I'm Venus." Annabelle said.

"And I'm Elsa." Amber said.

"And I'm, uh, a famous celebrity entertainer?" Timmy told him.

"Fine... 'Shemp'," Crocker replied. "If it's a magic fight you all want, IT'S A MAGIC FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"

"Bring it on, Crock pot!" Atticus glared.

"Heh... Crock pot." Mo chuckled. 

Crocker swung his scepter at all of them to beat them with all their powers combined.

"And so it begins." Darla said.

"The final showdown." Annabelle narrowed her eyes.

And here they did indeed fight off Crocker so they could take him down. Eventually, Crocker was able to shatter Timmy's magic mirror.

"Oh, no..." Timmy said out of worry.

"Sorry, my comedic and magical rebelling friends, but I hope you all enjoy lives as shrimp puffs." Crocker smiled darkly as Wanda look wore out in his scepter.

"Excuse me." Cosmo's voice said as Crocker felt someone tap on his shoulder from behind.

Crocker turned his head and everyone saw Cosmo was big and muscular now.

"Hi, Mr. Crazy Face," Cosmo grinned darkly. "Meet Mr. Fairy Fists!" he then gave Crocker a tough punch in the face.

"Whoa! Cosmo's ripped." Annabelle smiled.

"Cosmo, you saved us!" Timmy smiled. "And you look positively hunky! Where were you?"

"I poofed home and watched my favorite work-out video." Cosmo showed a video tape to them. "Five Second Massive Pecs, you can't get massive pecs like this with just magic, ya know! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to rescue my wife!" he then bolted off to handle Crocker from here.

"What a man." Amber said.

"You girls and guys with muscles..." Murray sighed and shook his head.

Timmy frowned to that as he looked at his own arms.

"WANDA!!!!" Cosmo called as he charged to pummel Crocker for taking away Wanda.

"That fairy hit me," Crocker said a bit surprised, but then smiled evilly. "Wait, that fairy hit me."

"Atticus, will I ever be strong like you?" Timmy asked.

"Some day you will, stronger than you've ever been before, but that's for your true destined future." Atticus replied, but didn't say anything else as that was an adventure for another time.

"Could you make me stronger?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe someday." Atticus replied.

"Aww..." Timmy frowned, then panicked slightly. "Oh, no!"

"Cosmo, look out!" Wanda called as Crocker zapped, or at least tried to, zap Cosmo, who just punched the energy blasts.

"Go Cosmo Go! Go Cosmo Go! Goooo Cosmo!" The girls cheered.

Crocker shot another blast, but Cosmo shielded himself with his strong chest. "Those are some massive pecs." he commented, feeling stunned.

Wanda smirked to him, proud of her husband and Crocker's defeat. Cosmo soon zoomed towards Crocker ready to punch his lights out. This did not look good for the evil schoolteacher. Cosmo punched and mangled with Crocker and made him fall flat on the ground. 

"Cosmo!" Wanda cheered as she fell in the scepter, but caught by her husband. "Nice massive pecs~"

"Ya like 'em?" Cosmo smirked as he flexed his arms for her. "Well, maybe I'll watch Five Second Massive Calves and Five Second Massive Thighs, and Five Second Massive Glutes!"

Unfortunately, Crocker woke up and caught Cosmo in his scepter. Cosmo was then weak and feeble again once he was in the scepter with his wife.

"Now I have two times the fairy fun!" Crocker grinned. "AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!"

"Nobody except us!" Atticus glared.

"Let those fairies go!" Timmy sharply demanded.

"Back for more, eh?" Crocker smirked. "I'll show you what magic, along with proper planning with a little psychosis, can really do!" he then laughed an waved his scepter and shot a giant energy sphere right at them.

"Incoming!" Amber called out.

They all flinched from the sphere at first, but it didn't seem to do anything to harm them. At least, not at first. It disappeared at first, but then became a gaping black hole which then swallowed most of them up.

"Whoa!" Amber yelled.

"Should we go with them?" Cherry asked Mo and Atticus.

"Yes." Atticus and Mo nodded.

"Go, go, go!" Cherry called before the portal would close up.

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon went through the portal before it would close up. As soon as they went in, the portal closed up and they were traveling to another location somehow.

They were all in the deep vacuums of space.

"Oh, no...!" Mo gasped.

Timmy pushed his nose which gave him an air helmet and Annabelle used her magic to give them all space helmets.

"Whew." Darla sighed.

Crocker then appeared through a different portal.

"And here comes the dictator himself." Atticus said.

"Be careful, kids, you could get hurt if you're not too careful." Mo warned the younger ones.

"We will." Annabelle said.

Crocker stomped on several asteroids which made the kids bounced off to avoid getting crushed. "Go ahead and run, little ones, if the asteroids don't get you, I WILL!"

"Not while we're ready." Atticus glared.

Luckily, so far, the kids dodged Crocker's smashing and he only smashed the asteroids so far. Atticus soon started to fight off Crocker to buy the younger kids some time. Mo and Cherry added with what they could.

Atticus was using his magic to block any magic blasts and his strength to fight back and endure any hits Crocker might throw at him. "Sorry about this, Cosmo and Wanda." he whispered to the fairy godparents as they were rather in pain from Crocker's abuse of their magic.

"You'll never get the scepter away from me!" Crocker smirked.

"You're not gonna win, Crocker!" Atticus sneered.

Crocker then hit Atticus like a baseball with his scepter like a baseball bat, not knowing how strong he really was.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Atticus nearly scoffed. He soon caught the scepter with ease. "Okay, now to get you guys out of there." he then decided to free Cosmo and Wanda.

"I think not, boy!" Crocker glared.

"What're you gonna do to me?!" Atticus challenged. "I've trained my whole life to get rid of YOU!"

Crocker tried to get the scepter out of Atticus's hands, but the strong boy kept his distance from him. "Give it to me..." he then demanded.

"You killed my parents!" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Mama Emily and Daddy Patrick are dead...?" Darla's face paled.

"I'm afraid so, Darla." Atticus frowned while keeping the scepter away from Crocker.

Darla frowned as she felt her heart sink in her chest.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," Amber said to her best friend. "I know you're sad they're gone, but this is a different reality than our own, remember?"

"Right." Darla said.

"Crocker may have magic, but he's still human." Timmy said as he got to one of the asteroids.

"What're you doing, Timmy?" Annabelle asked.

"Look out, Atticus!" Timmy called as he then chucked the asteroid in Crocker's direction.

Atticus soon smirked and got out of the way letting the asteroid hit Crocker. The asteroid crashed and cracked Crocker's helmet which made him gasp from the lack of oxygen.

Atticus laughed. "Success!"

Crocker then grabbed the scepter away from Atticus and used it to send them someplace else so he could breathe. 

"Give that back!" Mo glared.

Atticus grabbed onto the scepter again and this time Mo and Cherry joined in. 

This time, they were in Ancient Egypt.

"Ancient Egypt?" Amber asked, confused.

"Let go!" Crocker glared.

"You let go!" Atticus glared back.

"Yeah!" Cherry and Mo added in.

"Don't tempt me you fools." Crocker glared at the teenagers.

"We won't let you use these fairies!" Atticus glared.

"Give up, good always beats evil!" Mo growled in agreement.

"My magic not be able to affect you, but it can affect anything around you!" Crocker called as he shot his scepter at the Sphinx.

"Uh-oh, looks like one of us is gonna have to handle the Sphinx." Mo said.

"Challenge accepted." Cherry sounded like she wouldn't mind.

"No, you two handle Crocker while I go and take care of Sphinxy." Atticus said before flying towards the Sphinx, ready to fight it and possibly control it.

"Aww..." Cherry pouted.

"Sorry, Cherry, but I'm the strong one here!" Atticus bolted off as the Sphinx had come to life by Crocker's dark magic.

"True, I may have unholy strength, but he really is the strong one here." Cherry shrugged.

"Glad you understand!!!" Atticus called as he kept going.

"Unholy strength?" Crocker scoffed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Mo smirked.

"Excuse me, did you just scoff at me?" Cherry asked.

"Why, yes, yes I did, are you going to do something about it?" Crocker smirked.

"You're asking for it." Mo smirked.

"Look, I may not be Hercules when it comes to strength like Atticus, but I am strong." Cherry glared.

"Oh, but you're a mere girl," Crocker mocked. "Maybe you should go back in the kitchen, put on a nice clean dress, and learn how to cook and clean with your mommy?"

"Ooh, now he's done it." Mo smirked still.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Cherry's eyes flashed a hellish red.

"I said 'Maybe you should go back in the kitchen, put on a nice clean dress, and learn how to cook and clean with your mommy?'." Crocker mocked.

"That's it!" Cherry hissed which made her vampire fangs pop out and she zipped up to the dark teacher and pounded him in the face with he vampire strength which was stronger than she could normally be.

Crocker was soon sent flying into the ground.

"I'll show you a Little Woman...." Cherry scowled.

"Wahoo! We got the staff!" Mo cheered.

Atticus was now fighting off the Sphinx. The Sphinx roared at the boy.

"Phew! You need a breath mint..." Atticus waved the air by his face. "Now, just stay calm... I don't wanna hurt you..." 

The Sphinx snarled and wanted to swat at him with its paws.

"But looks like you won't give me much choice." Atticus said before zooming straight at it.

The Sphinx growled and roared to Atticus. Atticus soon flew straight at and through the Sphinx, destroying it.

"Poor Sphinx..." Mo sighed, hating how it had to come to that.

"No, no!!!" Crocker tried to run away from Cherry. "I don't wanna be bled dry!"

"No, come here, let me show you what 'Mommy' taught me!" Cherry hissed.

"Please spare me!" Crocker begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Had enough, Tiny?" Timmy taunted.

Crocker would have said he would show him who's tiny, but he didn't have his scepter and he was now being held down by Cherry.

"Looking for something?" Atticus smirked as he held the scepter in his clutches.

"Give us the muffin." Darla said.

"Give me my scepter!" Crocker demanded.

"No," Atticus smirked before freeing the two fairies. He was zapped slightly. "Ow!"

"I've activated a force-field where only I can touch it!" Crocker grabbed the scepter and then transported them to another dimension.

"YOU CHEATER!" Atticus glared.

"Oh, come on!" Darla groaned.

"Ugh, we were so close!" Mo groaned herself. "Double cross!"

"I didn't think he was smart enough to do that!" Atticus glared.

"Ahem." Murray cleared his throat before showing his wand.

"Murray..." Cherry, Aticus, and Mo whispered.

"Oh, right." Annabelle smiled.

They were now in a very dry, bleak, and deserted wasteland.

"Huh?" Mo asked confused.

"Now where are we?" Atticus wondered.

"It looks like my house..." Cherry said somberly.

"Your house?" Mo asked.

"When he took my parents..." Cherry looked back. 

"Just give up, Crock Pot!" Timmy glared. "We're just as powerful as you are!"

There were then two dead birds who roughly landed on top of Timmy and broke his mask, revealing his true identity.

"Turner, you're not Shemp!" Crocker glared. "You're not even Curly Joe!"

"That was random." Mo said.

"I knew I should've gotten these things fitted." Timmy frowned.

"I should've known," Crocker glared. "With these fairy godparents, I know your weakness is YOUR MOM AND DAD!"

"Back off!" Murray glared. "I'm still one fairy you haven't caught yet!"

"Oh, don't worry, I know what I wanna do now." Crocker laughed as he took off and went to Timmy's parents.

"I wish Crocker couldn't tell Timmy's parents!" Annabelle wished.

Murray was about to wave his wand.

"No, Annabelle, I have to," Timmy replied. "I know it's risky, but I know what I have to do."

"Timmy!" Annabelle frowned as Crocker got away.

"No!" Amber screamed.

"I know what I have to do!" Timmy promised.

"There has to be another way." Darla frowned.

"Just trust me!" Timmy called

"No, we're not going to let you risk losing Cosmo and Wanda." Mo said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Timmy insisted.


	11. Chapter 11

The younger kids then flew like comets out another portal, sending them straight back to Slavesdale.

"Mom! Dad!" Timmy called as he then used his jet pack to take him to his house in this horrible universe.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle soon followed after him the same went for Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Murray.

"Timmy, please stop!" Annabelle begged. "We can't let you lose Cosmo and Wanda!"

"I promise, I know what I'm doing!" Timmy called as he rushed to his house as Crocker had shown up to hold his parents hostage.

"Crocker, let his parents go right now!" Atticus glared.

"You're all done giving me orders!" Crocker smiled evilly to the heroes. "Surrender, or I turn these two into ice sculptures and transport them to the Sun!"

"I... I... I..." Timmy fell to his knees and hung his head. "I surrender."

"There's gotta be a way to free Cosmo and Wanda and get the muffin back without revealing who they are." Darla whispered.

"Just trust me, okay?" Timmy whispered back as all hope looked lost, at least, for now.

"I win! I knew I'd win!" Crocker cheered. "Do you know what I like even better? When other people--" he then used his scepter to trap the younger kids into chains. "LOSE!"

"Wait, before you waste us, can I at least have one last word with my mom and dad?" Timmy requested.

"Why should I allow that?" Crocker asked.

"Because all the great super villains allow last requests." Atticus said.

"Don't you wanna be a great villain?" Cherry then asked herself. "It would give you an amazing rep and you'll go down in history..."

"Well, I've always been an under achiever, Iwhy should I settle for villain, when I could be a great evil villain?!" Crocker replied. "Very well, but make it quick." he then released Timmy's parents.

"Atticus, do something!" Mo urged.

Atticus soon used his magic on the magic muffin in the chest of Crocker's armor and teleport it to them without the evil dictator noticing.

"Timmy! Amber!" the Turner couple smiled and rushed to their son and niece in embrace.

Annabelle and Darla smiled to that sight at least.

"Normally I don't like the chain look, but you guys pull it off quite nicely." Darren smiled.

"You great evil monster!" Susan glared at her son's teacher.

"Thank you, I was going for that." Crocker smirked, not knowing he was missing something in his armor.

"I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!" Darren slammed his fist into his open hand.

Crocker snapped his fingers and Atticus secretly used his magic so nothing would look suspicious just yet and made grizzly bear paws appear on the man's hands.

"Hey, 'bear hands'!" Darren smiled.

"Aunt Susan, Uncle Darren, no!" Amber cried out. "He's too powerful."

"And it's all my fault..." Timmy admitted. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't gotten mad at you today."

"Oh, Timmy, we're sorry too." Susan frowned.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, pick it up, people!" Crocker growled out of impatience.

"But no matter what happens to us, no matter what Crocker does, just remember that this will always be true," Susan cooed to her son. "We love you!"

The Turner family then shared a warm hug together, it may be their last.

"I love you too, and over the years, I've told my share of lies," Timmy replied before looking to the scepter containing his fairy godparents. "You see those two creatures floating in Crocker's scepter?"

Atticus soon whispered something into Cherry's ear and told her to pass it on to Timmy.

Cherry then walked over to Timmy as his parents noticed that Cosmo and Wanda had similiar eyes to a lot of things their son had owned. 

"You know why?" Timmy continued. "Because their names are Cosmo and Wanda."

Cherry soon whispered what Atticus told her and then whispered it to Mo who whispered it to the younger kids.

"Timmy, no!" Cosmo and Wanda cried out as their godchild revealed who they were.

Timmy was about to reveal who they were, but then Amber whispered what Atticus had and where this gave him another idea other than revealing who Cosmo and Wanda were.

"What is going on?" Murray looked concerned as he stayed in the background, but was protecting Annabelle.

Annabelle soon whispered into his ear of what Atticus had and what she hoped Timmy would do instead of revealing who Cosmo and Wanda were. Murray then nodded and all they had to do now was wait for Timmy's 'confession'.

"Uh... And they're two fairies that me, Amber, Darla, Annabelle, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry know and also that Crocker snatched them; not caring about their well-being." Timmy said.

"Aha! I was right, you do know fairies!" Crocker laughed at Timmy. "Who I have now!"

"You mean all this time you've known magical fairy godparents who could grant your every wish?" Susan sounded familiar somehow. "And I still have to work my paws to the bone to scrape out merely existing in a neighborhood?!" Darren complained. 

"Well, there's rules to what we can and can't do with them." Timmy confessed.

"But Timmy you said they were fairies we knew." Annabelle said.

"But Timmy just broke the biggest rule!" Cosmo said.

"When you reveal our existence, we have to go away forever!" Wanda added urgently.

"What?!" Crocker couldn't believe that.

"That's the point!" Timmy replied.

The entire house started to shake.

"Oh, no..." Murray moaned, feeling like he knew what was coming.

"Here it comes." Darla said.

"What have you done?!" Annabelle asked Timmy.

"Trust me!" Timmy replied.

"Those were the same words that Jasmine and Aladdin said." Atticus said to Mo and Cherry.

"Duh..." Cherry droned as she could sense that Timmy and Annabelle were going to be a thing together in the near future.

The fairy rule book came down as the Turner family roof latched off and released a wind strong enough to release Cosmo and Wanda from the scepter and were being sucked into the book and Murray seemed to be being pulled with them since he was a fairy godparent as well.

"What?! No, Murray!" Annabelle held onto his hands as were the others.

"But we don't wanna go away forever!" Cosmo yelped.

"We love you!" Wanda said to Timmy like he were her own son.

"I love you too and that's why I had to tell the truth," Timmy said softly. "Because THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE!"

"Murray, don't leave me!" Annabelle cried.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you, kiddo." Murray hugged Annabelle as the blasts were summoning him, Cosmo, and Wanda.

The force was then too powerful and they were all being sucked away into The Rules and they yelled out for their dear godchildren.

"No, stop, my fairies!" Crocker called out.

"Too late, Crocker; they're now gone!" Atticus told him.

"And they were never yours!" Cherry added firmly.

Crocker growled and turned his scepter on them, the kids and Timmy's parents crouched in worry, but only a dead spark came out from the staff, much to the evil teacher's misfortune, he even tried to shake it, but nothing happened. "Well, I can still smack you around with this."

"I don't think so." Amber smiled darkly to the bad guy.

"Especially without this." Atticus smirked as he showed the Fairy-Versary muffin.

"YOU SCOUNDREL!" Crocker glared to him.

"Ya know, I would beat you to a pulp, but I think Timmy's parents earn you better just desserts than I can." Atticus replied.

"Say what now?" Crocker asked nervously.

"I'll go for his teeth." Susan smirked.

"And I'll claw out his eyes." Darren added.

"Uh-Oh." Crocker looked terrified.

"And that's the truth!" Susan and Darren said before they began to beat up Mr. Crocker.

Atticus smirked before cutting the Fairy-Versary muffin in half and giving one half to Timmy and one half to Annabelle. Timmy and Annabelle smiled to him.

"Oh, Atticus, thank you so much for being a great big brother..." Darla hugged Atticus. "I'll miss you so much."

Atticus then secretly gave Darla a slice from one of the corners of the Fairy-Versary muffin; having a feeling she might need it.

"Now for our rule free wishes!" Annabelle said to Timmy.

Timmy nodded in agreement. The two then ate their slices before spitting out in disgust and a magical glow cast over the both of them.

"WE WISH COSMO, WANDA, AND MURRAY WERE OUR GODPARENTS AGAIN!" Timmy and Annabelle wished.

The moment they made those wishes, magic blasts seemed to shoot out of their mouths. They then burped up fairy dust as that was the last of the muffin. Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray came back down with smiles on their faces.

"Wow, that was quick." Cosmo commented.

The fairies then waved their wands and freed the younger kids.

"Would you like to do the honors, kid?" Murray asked.

"You bet!" Timmy smiled with Annabelle.

"We wish everything was back to normal and everybody forgot we had fairy godparents except for those who are part of the magical kingdom!" Timmy and Annabelle wished together.

And soon all three fairy godparents granted their wish. The world was soon being brought back to the way it was before.

"I love you, my favorite little sister..." Atticus smiled and waved as he stood with Cherry and Mo who were also waving goodbye.

The three of them soon disappeared. Darla sniffled, she was sad to see the three of them go, but she then remembered that the Cherry, Atticus, and Mo she knew were in Equestria on vacation and would be back home again by the end of the week after visiting Spike and the Mane Six. A bright pink wave then splashed and turned the world back to the way it was supposed to be.


	12. Chapter 12

"Everything is back to normal." Darla smiled before she felt that she still had her piece of the Fairy-Versary muffin in her hand. She looked to it and hummed as she wondered what to do with it and thought it would be useful for emergencies.

Fairy World was back to normal as well and the fairies happily and gleefully flew around the world before going to their respective godchildren.

"Where are you two going?" Amber asked as she saw Timmy's parents in a car.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray disguised themselves as squirrels.

"We're off to work." Susan smiled to the kids.

"And after paying all the bills, we're going to spend away for Timmy's college fund," Darren said smoothly until his wife pinched his ear. "I MEAN SPEND ANOTHER NICE DINNER ALONE!"

"Honesty," Amber smiled. "Perfect."

"It's the best policy." Annabelle agreed.

"Cool, parents who tell the truth." Timmy smiled as his parents then backed up and drove away.

"Let's see if the school is the same." Darla said.

"Should be." Timmy agreed.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Murray waved their wands and transported them to Timmy's school in the hallway behind the lockers.

"Same old school and same old Crocker." Timmy smiled.

"It's true, fairies exist!" Crocker said to Principal Waxelplax which made several students watch them. "And someday, you will all bow down to me!"

"But today it's time you bow down to your medicine." Principal Waxelplax smiled.

There were two men standing beside the principal, one had a straight-jacket and the other had a needle.

One man took Crocker and patted him. "Night, night, Crazy Guy."

The other man then injected the needle into Crocker to make him fall asleep so they could take him away.

"Now back to your house." Annabelle said.

Timmy then decided to take the Forget-Me-Knob off of his bedroom door. "And my same old room, everything's the way it should be."

"Yeah, your parents can tell the truth now and you just have to lie to them about Cosmo and Wanda," Amber said before flinching. "Kind of a bittersweet ending if you ask me."

They then heard a loud poof as Jorgen appeared. He appeared and had a harsh glare to Timmy. "STOP!!!!"

"Is this guy basically the Drell of fairies?" Darla wondered due to how big and strong Jorgen was.

"Rule free wish or not, you almost destroyed the world!" Jorgen snarled to the kids. "You revealed the existence of your fairy godparents! Your godparents must return to Fairy World with me at once! And this time, they will be assigned, to a couple of more trustworthy children! Any last words, puny Earth kids?" he then sneered to Timmy and Annabelle.

Annabelle soon whispered something into Timmy's ear.

Timmy nodded to her with a smile. "Think fast!" he then threw the doorknob at the fairy's head.

"Ow!" Jorgen cried out and clutched his head. "I... Wait, what was I just doing?"

"You were just about to reassign us." Wanda said.

"Ooh, really?" Jorgen smiled.

"Yeah," Cosmo smiled. "Word on the street is there's a ten-year-old boy with a silly pink hat and a horrible babysitter who could really use some fairy godparents!"

"Along with a lady friend of his who believes in magic and is in dire need of a fairy godparent of her own." Murray added in.

"This is going to work." Darla whispered to herself.

"Well, okay, where would I find such children?" Jorgen asked.

"Ahem!" Timmy and Annabelle cleared their throats as Amber and Darla innocently pointed to them.

"You!" Jorgen pointed to the two. "I will assign them to you until my head stops hurting and I can concentrate long enough to find such children!" he then looked slightly lost again. "What was I going to do next?"

"Uh, scramble the fairies?" Cosmo suggested.

"Yes! I like to scramble the fairies!" Jorgen cheered before poofing away.

"I bet I know who could keep him in line." Darla smirked.

Amber giggled and hugged her best friend.

"Well?" Timmy looked back to his godparents.

"Well what?" Cosmo replied.

"Did I not just get assigned fairy godparents?" Timmy prompted.

"Same here." Annabelle added.

"Oh, right!" Wanda giggled.

The couple then zipped back and introduced themselves to Timmy like they did when they all first met one year ago today.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're--" the two said together. "YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"And I'm Murray!" Murray pulled Annabelle into a hug. "Your fairy godfather!"

"And we wouldn't wish it any other way." Timmy and Annabelle smiled.

Amber smiled, very proud for her friend and cousin. The fairies shared a laugh with their godchildren as this story was wrapping up nicely as Bippy passed the Turner house with a muffin wagon, but accidentally dropped one on the way.

A while later, the others decided to go home after a big adventure with Timmy and hoped for another one with him very soon.

As soon as Darla came home, Atticus did too and panted slightly. "Atticus, you're home!"

"Hey, kiddo, how was your week?" Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"It was great! No, it was magical!" Darla smiled.

Atticus laughed. "I guess we both had an exciting time with our friends."

"Atticus, you have no idea." Darla replied.

"So, what are you gonna wish for with that slice of the muffin I gave you?" Atticus whispered.

"Wait, you know about that?" Darla asked in slight surprise.

"Yep and I remember the wish." Atticus said.

Darla smiled shyly.

"Well, go ahead, make a wish." Atticus insisted.

Darla brought out her slice of the muffin as she was going to eat it and make a wish. Atticus smiled.

"GAH!" Darla stuck her tongue out. "Who baked this muffin anyway?!"

Atticus simply shrugged. "So, what's your wish?" he then asked.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed once she got the bad taste out of her mouth. "So many decisions..."

"And it can be whatever you want, rules or no rules." Atticus reminded.

Darla started to think until finally she thought of something. "I wish that we could visit the gods on Mount Olympus whenever we want, especially you Atticus." she then smiled.

Atticus smiled back. "That's a great wish."

Darla gave him a hug. 

"I bet we can make a family vacation out of it someday." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Darla smiled as medallions with the symbol of Zeus on them appeared.

"But right now, I need to take a quick rest," Atticus chuckled. "Equestria was really a doozy."

"Okay." Darla smiled.

Atticus noticed the new medallions and he decided to have a word about them with his father as soon as possible when he would be ready to be active again, but he decided to tell Darla about his visit.

The End


End file.
